Kyuubis What
by maverick9871
Summary: On the night he learns about Kyuubi Narutos world is turned upside down as things happen that nobody expects. A new destiny is started. NARUxSAKU main pairing, might add 1 more later but need votes for it. Lemons, Language,
1. Chapter 1

I dont own naruto

They say that one change in life even if it was a minute could change the world. What if that one minute was the begining of something that no one would have expected and a way noone would have noticed until it was to late. Now what would happen if that 1 minuted turned out to be a several hours. Look out world.

Naruto fell asleep in his bed. He had just come from the Hokage tower after returning the forbidden scroll and learning about the evil Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Boy was he in for a suprise when he woke up in front of the cage of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune,,,wait a minute, since when do men have breast and wear a dress.

Naruto blinked and said "I may have failed biology but I sure as hell kow men dont have breast."

The woman behind the cage who was about 5 ft tall and had red hair and red eyes said "**Congrats kit, you get an A. I am actually a woman. I am also the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

Naruto sweatdrop and said "Why am I here and where is here." He would have been shocked but his brain was still shut down from hearing the truth of his life.

Kyuubi said "**Well, you are here because we are inside your mind and why you are here is I made a deal and I will now keep it**."

Naruto looked at her and said "What do you mean."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**You know all those times you nearly died as a kid. One of them succeeded and when the Shinigami came to claim us I made a deal. My deal was that I have to do 1 good dead for every bad thing that has happened to you because of me. I could not do it until you actually knew about me but now I will help you find happiness and achieve your dream so I wont be forced into nothingness when we die**."

Naruto said "Why should I believe you."

She smiled and said "**As a sign of good faith I will do one thing now and tell you also one thing you have wanted to know**."

Naruto looked at her and said "And what might that be."

She said "**I will tell you who your parents are and also activate your bloodline**."

Naruto blinked and said "So tell me about both."

**She smirked and said "Your father was Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime Hokage and your mothers name I dont know but I do know one thing. She was unique**."

Naruto looked at her and said "What do you mean."

Kyuubi said "**She had a combination of several bloodlines that created 1 new bloodline. You would have died within a few hours of birth if you had not had me sealed as your body was unstable because of the bloodlines fighting so I took the 4 and made it where you wont have to worry about your children dying from the mixing bloodline. You will be able to pass them on no problem now**."

Naruto asked "What does it do."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**I call it onigan. It has the abilities of the Sharingan to copy things and dispell genjutsu and increase your reaction time, and it can see 360 degrees like the Hyuugas bloodline. It also has a unique tidbit where you can control all 5 of the main elements from the Glass clan and it also has the ability to memorize seals from the Ryuukan clan. I still dont know how all 3 different countries got into one person but you have it. Now, I will be helping you in life and I have seen everything you have so I know the real you and I will give you advice since you will be able to hear me. Its time for you to get up**."

Naruto woke up and looked at his clock and said "Its only 6:30, why do I have to get up this early.

Kyu said "**Simple, first thing is to impress that girl you like. You are going to have to get some new close and dont tell me the stores wont sell to you because I already have a way to get by that now get dressed and grab you wallet."**

Naruto blinked and was about to say something but when he heard a growl in his head he thought better of it so he quickly took a shower and got dressed and Kyu said "**Since you know henge, I want you to henge into someone who looks like a cross between that Nara kid and that dog boy and make sure to hide your whiskers and also change your voice to sound like the Uchiha boys and your cloths like that look like that Iruka guy wears without the vest.**"

Naruto tried to imagine the person and thought that he looked funny but performed the henge and grabed his wallet as he left. Once he was on the street he quickly started heading toward the accademy when Kyu said "**Stop, see that shop with the claw on the sign, go in it and say your looking for ninja cloths since your a new gennin and your name is Rai. Now hurry."**

Naruto learned long ago to try and not piss a woman off and since she was inside of him he thought he better do it.

When he walked in a man walked up and said "Welcome to the Wolf claw weapon shop. Im Dustin the owner and what can I help you with."

Naruto said "My name is Rai Kaz...ii and I am a new gennin and want to make a good impression on my team so I want to get some new suplies."

Dustin looked at him and smiled and said "well welcome and let me help you. Im sure you need it since the villagers wont help you Kazama."

Naruto thought "_shit" _and said "What do you mean, my name is.."

Dustin said "Naruto Uzumaki Kazama."

Naruto sighed and dropped the henge and waited to get hit when Dustin said "Relax, I am probably one of the only people in the village who actually know who you are but the Hokage forbid me from telling anyone."

Naruto looked at him and asked "Why would the old man do that."

Dustin smirked and said "Wrong Hokage, Arashi was the one who requested it and also wanted me to make sure you got some stuff when you got old enough. I was not allowed to come to you before because of his request because what I have for you he trusted with no one else. Follow me." and he led Naruto into the back and went into a closet and walked out with a scroll and tossed it to Naruto.

He looked at Naruto and said "There is a bloodseal on it so only you can open it with a drop of blood. Now lets get you some cloths and dont show anyone whats inside that scroll until your ready to use it."

Naruto asked "How did you know it was me in that henge."

Dustin said "Anyone above a chunnin would have seen it was a henge but your father placed a seal above the door that would glow when someone of his blood enter the door. I saw it and knew right away it was you."

Naruto said "Seals are cool. I wish I could learn them."

Dustin said "Perhaps you can, follow me."

Naruto smiled as he followed Dustin back to the front of the store. After about 25 minutes and several helpfull sugestions from Dustin Naruto had left the store with a smile on his face because he could finally get cloths and weapons for his career along with a book on basic seals. Dustin had an account Arashi had set up for Naruto to get things with so he did not have to pay.

When Naruto got to the class only a 4 people where in class and they were Sasuke, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru and all of them had looks of suprise at his new outfit.

Naruto had a pair of black pants with built in kunia and shurikan holsters. He also and a black shirt with a black vest and a katana on his back along with some arm and leg weights with 10 lbs each limb. think Hyette in black

Shikamaru looked at him and said "What are you doing here Naruto, you failed and whats with the new look."

Naruto said "I passed, see the headband." pointing to it and started to walk over by Sasuke to sit.

He sighed and pulled out the book Dustin gave him on seals and started looking at it when he heard "**Kit, channel a little chakra into your eyes and it will help alot with the seals."**

Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra into it and they changed to where he had a diamand pattern with 2 commas being connected by 1 line at a diagnal in both eyes. _Think of a diamond with a comma at each point where the corners connect. When he gets to the final level he will have a complete diamond with 4 commas_ He then proceeded to read the book and looking at the seals.

10 minutes later he was about to finish reading about the basic seal when he heard Ino and his crush Sakura come in the class room screaming about whos first and who would get to sit by Sasuke.

Sakura ran over and screamed not even looking at anything but his hair "Naruto move so I can sit by Sasuke."

He was about to say something or move when he felt he was pulled into his mind and Kyuubi smirked at him and said as a clone of her appeared outside the cage as well as a clone of Naruto"**turn on your bloodline and watch what my clone does**."

Naruto turned beet red as he watched it and Kyuubi said "**As soon as you get back do that to your crush**."

Naruto blinked and found himself back in class and Sakura went to grab him and remove him from the seat. What happen next had shocked everyone into disbelief and made Hinata faint.

As Sakura went to grab Naruto he brought both his hands up on the inside of her arms and wrapped them around her while standing up and put his foot in the middle of her feet sweeping them out from underneath her causing her to fall backwards and into Naruto arms as he leaned forward in the motion and planted a chakra enhanced kiss onto her lips causing her to be completely mesmerized into a complete brain shutdown and also making her moan as her pleasure senses were hit by his chakra that was being aided to by Kyuubi who was grinning like a fox. Slowly Naruto pulled back from the kiss and caused her to moan as thier lips pulled away. He quickly stood her up and walked to the back of class to escape her wrath as Kyuubi instructed.

Everyone in class was looking on with gaping mouths looking at him.

In the Hokage office 1 woman was blushing, 2 men were giggling and another was shot backwards with a nosebleed.

The woman looked at the one with a nosebleed and said "I cant believe you a pervert Asuma."

Asuma said "Im not a perfert but that was perfection in its truest form, Kurenai."

The third giggled and so was Kakashi who said "I like this kid. I wonder who taught him to use chakra on his lips."

That got everyones attention and Kakashi said "I saw when they broke the kiss his chakra was still being used before it stopped."

Everyone nodded.

Back in class Ino was sitting beside Sasuke looking worriedly at Sakura who was still standing where Naruto put her with her hand on her lips and her mind was reading _**ERROR**_. It was already 5 minutes and she had not moved and the whole class was watching her either taking bets on how long she will stay frozen an what she would do when she came out of it.

Just then Iruka walked in and screamed "Take a seat everyone." he smiled until he saw Sakura was still standing and said "That means you also Sakura." She did not move. At this point a few people snickered and Iruka walked up to Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder.

The reaction was priceless as she automatically slapped him across the face and screamed "Naruto, you idiot. Who told you could still my first kiss."

She blinked and saw that it was Iruka who was holding his face where she slapped him and not Naruto. at theis the snickering turned into full blown laughter causing Iruka to unleash KI which froze everyone but Naruto who felt more the previous night from Mizuki.

Sakura took a seat next to Shikamaru and Iruka said "Ok, Team 7 is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."

Nobody said anything except Ino screaming about not being put on Sasuke team.

He proceeded to tell everyone the rest of teams just like the show so I will skip that and when he dismissed them for lunch Sasuke lept out the window and Naruto walked out the door. Sakura was looking between them trying to decide who to go after until her inner self said "**FIND. THE. BLOND. NOW**."

Sakura not wanting to get a headache from her inner self left to find Naruto and she was the last to leave the room. She started looking until she heard someone punching a practice log behind the school and went to see who it was.

When she got there she saw Naruto. She marched over and started to say something when all of a sudden he turned around looked right into her eyes and her world went black.

She groaned and woke up in a dark room with what looked like a cage and saw a woman sitting on the other side who smiled at her and said "**Welcome Sakura**."

Sakura blinked and said "Do I know you."

The woman said "**You know of me but you dont know me**."

Sakura looked at her and said "What do you mean. Who are you and why are you in a cage."

The woman said **"Come closer and look into the puddle of water at the foot of the cage here. After you see what I want to show you then I will tell you who I am and why you are here as well as why I am here**."

Sakura nodded and walked forward and looked into the puddle.

The puddle shimmered and Sakura gasped.

Flash to the puddle.

The Yondaime was standing on the head of Gambunta holding a child in his arms and said "Im sorry son for what I must do to save the village. I hope they see you as a hero but I know they wont. Forgive me I have no choice." and then he went to stand in front of Kyuubi.

Puddle out.

Sakura watched as the sealing and then the third getting the child and then the announcement for the village and then she watched as the Hokage said "I am sorry child but with not only the village upset because of the Kyuubi but your fathers enemies I must change your name until you can protect yourself. In sorry Naruto Kazama, from now till the time is right you shall be Naruto Uzumaki."

end puddle and Sakura was looking sad and said "Why did you show me this."

The woman sighed and said "I am keeping a promise to the shinigami."

Sakura blinked and said "What."

The woman said "**The kit here died once already from the many attacks he has had and when the Shinigami came to take him I made a deal with death so to speak. I have to repay the kit for every bad deed that has happened but I was not allowed to start until he found out. Watch the puddle agian to see what happen yesterday**."

Sakura watched as Naruto failed and Mizuki coming and offering a deal, she watched as he broke into the Hokage tower knocking out the Hokage and getting the scroll. Learning Kagebunshin and Iruka arriving.

Flash puddle.

Iruka jumped in front of Naruto to protect him and Mizuke said "Why did you save the demon Iruka. I would have let you live. Naruto, give me the scroll."

Naruto said "No."

Mizuki smirked and said "You want to know why the villagers hate you so much. Its because the Yondaime did not kill you but put him inside you. Thats right, your the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Flash end

Sakura then watched as Naruto ran and hid and then Iruka speech and then by the end after Naruto beet Mizuki she smiled when Iruka gave him the headband. She then watch as the Hokage told him about Kyuubi and the law.

Sakura looked up when it ended and the woman said "**I am the cause of his pain. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune**."

Sakura who had pretty much figured that out said "But your a woman."

Kyuubi smacked her head and said "**The kit said the same thing last night when we first met. Anyways, now to answer your last question why you are here."**

Sakura who remembered her dad died to this woman asked "Why did you attack our village." pissed.

Kyuubi sighed and said "**I will tell you but you cant tell anyone. Even the kit dont know the reason. I attacked your village looking for something."**

Sakura looked at her and asked "What could you be looking for that would make you attack."

Kyuubi said "**I was looking for my daughter**."

Sakura blinked and said "What."

Kyuubi said "**Kitsune have a ball that all of our magic is stored in that we have to protect at all cost. If someone were to get it they could make them do anything they want. Someone got my daughters ball and took her. I was searching for her and all clues I had lead to this village. I dont know what happened to her after that because I was sealed in here**."

Sakura looked around and asked "Exactly where are we."

Kyuubi said "**In his mind. Now to tell you why I brought you here. To put it simply, the kid is smart but acts as an idiot so people will underestimate him and not expect him to actually be able to fight back. That is until he tries to express feeling. Those times he is an idiot who cant tell the woman he loves how he feels without screwing it up. If you want to be pissed at what he did to you earlier be pissed at me for telling him it would impress you. He does love you and has wanted to be there for you every since he found you in the park crying when you were 5 and kids picking on you. It was the same day Ino came over and introduced herself after naruto told her to be your friend because he heard sombody say to get away from the kids he could not do it himself and he also wanted to be there for you when he found out your mom died last year and that I was the one who killed your father but like I said, hes an idiot when it comes to emotions but would you not also with over 2000 times nearly being killed by the village and people he thought would be nice to you."**

Sakura looked at her thinking and said "Why did you really bring me here and dont say its to make Naruto happy."

Kyuubi smiled and said "**Well played Sakura, You realised even after I told you the truth of everything I was still hidding something. You make your grandmother proud**."

Sakura blinked and was about to say something when Kyuubi asked "**Have you already heard the calling of your inner self. Telling you to do things or arguing with you at others**."

Sakura stood gaping looking at Kyuubi wondering how she knew about that and Kyuubi said "**She will continue to annoy you until you find you a kistune ball and transfer her to it. They always do until they are put away from you, funny thing is when you do it you are bound to the ball because if it is destroyed or someone takes it then you must do what they say or your soul will be forever split**."

Kyuubi said "**I dont know how your mother died or who took her ball but a part of me is happy that they did. I have a beautiful granddaughter who has great kitsune instincts. I hate to cut things short but we only have a few minutes left before the 10 second time limit I set up to pull you here is up. Naruto wont know anything about this. He is currently looking at you worring you are going to hurt him and it will only have passed 10 seconds. I want you to think about giving Naruto a chance because you have something in common besides me. I am also helping in his training so dont be suprised if he starts doing things that he should not know to do yet. If you want to know more henge yourself and goto Naruto place and just say vixen and I will pull both you and him here. I cant distract him twice but he might let us talk privately after he knows the truth. Dont tell anyone or they may harm you and him. Act normal around others so no one will suspect anything. goodbye**." and the world faded to black again

Sakura blinked and Naruto was standing in front of her waving his hands saying "Are you alright Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked around said "Naruto, where do you live."

Naruto was expecting anything but that and said "I live in apartment 310 of the Simple Graduate apartment complex on the west side of town. Why."

Sakura said "No reason, I was just thinking if were going to be on the same team I needed to know where to come wake your ass up for being late. Cya." and she turned and left a very confused Naruto and an amused kitsune.

Naruto blinked and asked "What happened."

A voice inside his head said "**Women are crafty creatures no matter if they are kitsune or human."**

Naruto sighed and went back to punching the log for the rest of the hour they had till they met thier sensie.

When Naruto got back to class everyone was expecting something to happen between him and Sakura since he did not have any bruises but it did not happen. A few minutes later a woman with red eyes and a man with a cigerette in his mouth walked in and took team 8 &10.

Naruto started to think of a prank when he heard "**If you got time to prank kit you need to train to impress that girl**."

Naruto thought "_What do I do sensie_."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**Walk to the wall and put your hand in the ram seal and try walking up the wall with chakra. To much and you blow off. To little and you will fall off. Now start**."

Naruto sighed and walked to the front of class getting the attention of both his teammates and Sasuke asked "What do you think your doing dobe."

Sakura tried to think of what to say and said "yeah." and mentally slapped herself

Naruto looked back at them and sighed before putting his hand in the ram seal and taking a step only to fall right after making Sakura laugh and Sasuke smirk.

Naruto got up and tried agian and agian and finally after about an 1 hour he started to get about 4 or 5 feet up before he fell making Sasuke pissed and actually impressing Sakura who thought "_She must be trainin him_"

Her inner self said "**Yes she has to be. Think we should try it."**

Sakura said "_Cant, I have to act like I like Sasuke_."

Inner said "**So now its an act. Before it was true love huh. What happen, fox got your tongue**."

Sakura actually laughed at that one getting the attention of both her teammates. She sat qutely and watch Naruto getting more impressed each time.

Finally after another 1 hour most of which Sakura was trying to get her head straight about what to do, a man walked in and he was mildly suprise to see one of his students doing tree climbing, sort of. Putting it aside for later he said "My first impression of you are 2 idiots and one actual ninja."

Of coarse Sasuke thinking he was the actual ninja smirked and said "See dobe. That stupid thing you were doing shows how much of an idiot."

Sakura was thinking "_If she is teaching him then its not useless and if 2 of us are idiots either hes calling me and Sasuke one or he calling Naruto an idiot but then who would the other be,"_

Kakashi smirks behind his mask and said "Meet me on the roof." and disappeares in a puff of smoke."

When team 7 made it to the roof Naruto leaned agianst the lightpole to the right of the bench while Sasuke sat down on the bench with Sakura beside him.

Kakashi said "Ok, Why dont we introduce ourself, like, dislike, dreams or hobbies."

Sakura said "Why dont you go first."

Kakashi said "My name is Kakashi and I like the reason for the internet." suddenly a woman in a trench coat with fishnet shirt on appearered along with some guy with sunglasses, a guy with a long trench coat and bandana, and a guy in green spandex.

Kakashi looked at them and said "Ready Anko, Gai, Ebuse, The third and Ibiki."

All nodded and suddenly music started to play from the walkman Ebuse had and they sang and danced to the song "THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN"had several complaints and dont want to lose any of my readers for them singing though I hope the people who did read it before was rolling on the floor laughing

The gennins of team 7 each had an intersting reaction to this. Sakuras eyebrow was twitching. Naruto created 100 clones and was stabing each of them in the eyes, and Sasuke asked "Whats porn."

Immidiatly everyone in the world facefaulted. Somewhere in Rain country Itachi was thinking of killing his brother when he saw him. Fuck it, he will kill him. He goes back to eating his pocky and stabbing a man for 72 hours for stealing his pocky. Dont mess with a man and his pocky

In mist country Jaraiya just had 37 consecative heartattacks. Luckily for him the women he was peeping on heard his cry and discovered him and restarted his heart by beating the shit out of him.

In sound village Orochimaru misses the hole he was aiming at. A silver hair man said "Im sure you can get it in that one next time Orochimarusama."

Orochimaru laughs an evil laugh as he drops the next checker in Connect 4. HAD YOU DIDNT Idont own Connect 4

Back in Konoha where there are suddenly 4000 holes in the roads and stores Kakashi said "Thats it, blondie, pinky, do some team bonding somewhere. I have to take Sasuke and train him in porn." grabing said boy and dissapearing in a swirl of leaves."

Naruto blinked and everyone that was singing was gone also. He looked over and said "Am I the only one disturbed by that."

Sakura looked around and then at him and said "I think even my grandmother was disturbed by that."

Naruto was smiling at her until he heard "**Yes I was."** which causes him to go wide eye and facefault at the same time.

Sakura smirked at the reaction and said "Lets go to your appartment to talk in private, ok naruto." as she henges into a henge of Kyuubi human form only making Narutos eyes get even bigger at that unable to say anything he starts leading the way to his apartment.

15 minutes later as Naruto closes the door behind him he does the three seals he saw the hokage do many times to put privacy up so nobody can listen and a blue light covers the room and he said "Rooms safe now. What the hells going on Sakurachan."

She smiles at him sitting at the table as he sits across from him looking into his eyes and said "Vixen." and suddenly they both saw black and woke up in front of Kyuubi cage.

Naruto looks scared by the fact Sakuras there and Kyuubi said "**Relax, she was here earlier today kit. Now we have alot to discuss**."

Naruto looked at the two women that were inside his mind and said "Ok, I have heard the saying having women on my mind but having two woman in my mind is unique."

Sakura looks around and ask "Anyway to change the scenery in her instead of a sewer."

Naruto blinks and thinks for a moment and the entire sewer is replaced by a forest of Sakura blossums and a small house with chair. The cage around Kyuubi dissapears and a collar with the kanji for seal goes around her neck.

Kyuubi looked at it a whistles a low whistle.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuubi looked at it a whistles a low whistle and said "**Nice scenery kit, now I know you both must have a lot of questions so I will say this to answer kits here first question. Sakura here is my granddaughter but she did not know it until today. I attacked your village looking for my daughter who was Sakura mom. I dont know how or why she was here besides what I told Sakura about that is a kitsune secret, but she had been missing for 10 years but I found a clue that led me to this village. If you lock eyes with each other I can bring you both here so that is what happen. Now ask your questions."**

Sakura looked at the scenery and thought it was beautiful but said "Ok, what is it that you wanted to explain earlier that you did not get to. Also, how did you know I was your granddaughter."

Naruto was looking at both of them trying to figure out what the hell was happening and decided to make a chair like he did when he first met Kyuubi for all of them. The two woman were suprised when it happen but took a seat and Kyuubi smiled at them both and said "**Since, no matter what, I am bound to the kit over here and your mother is dead Sakura, you are the last of the Kitsunes. You will live many lifetimes and also will change somewhat very soon as more of your Kitsune instincts kick in. As for how I knew you were my granddaughter, simple. Your hair. Pink hair shows you are a young Kitsune. It will get just a little darker the longer you live. Now on to the reason I called you here. Naruto, as you already know who your father was, you must realise he had a great many enemies. Becuase of that any family that you have will be used agianst you so you must not let anyone know of them until you are absolutely sure you can protect them. Sakura, I would like for the very least to be a secret friend for the kit here and who knows what later but act like you both have in public before. Naruto has a huge crush on Sakura and Sakura you have your crush on Sasuke and think Naruto is annoying but if you are in private goto the others place use henge and put the privacy jutsu up that the kit learned from the Hokage and actually be friends or whatever. It will help both of you and I can also teach you some stuff to help you both."**

Naruto sighed looking down as he heard Kyuubi talking about him having to hide his family and continued to listen and finally asked "How long will she live"

Kyuubi smirked and said "**About as long as you will unless killed, Several thousand years."**

Sakura and Naruto blinked and screamed "What." together.

Kyuubi smiled and said "**That is also one of the reasons I want you both to be at least friends. You Sakura becuase you are a Kitsune automatically will have a long life. The kit here will because of a side effect, his father messed up on with the seal. He meant for Naruto to absorb my powers so I will die when he does since he thought I was nothing more then some mangy demon, I am a Kistune, we are different from the demons. Narutos dad thought only my power would be absorbed but he also got my long life. Now, whats your next question."**

Sakura asked "What is going to happen to me and why do you keep calling him kit."

Naruto said "I have also wondered that." looking at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi said "**Simple, remember how I told you about kitsunes souls. Since you are a teenager now your soul needs a place to rest. When you do that the presence will allow your body to actually control its full power for the first time and it will also become stronger and have more chakra as well as the ability to use your Kitsunes skills like Foxfire and shapeshift and other things like that. There is a reason we are known as tricksters becuase we are able to cast genjutsu easier then anyone and are also harder to stop. As for why I call him Kit. He has earned my respect and I will treat him as family because of it. Kit is the name of affection, just like kitten would be for you." **looking at Sakura."

Naruto sighed watching both of them and said "Look, I may act like an idiot but I am not, I know that there is more going on then what your saying and your both trying to dance around it. You dont have to try and butter me up to get on my good side by calling me family Kyuubi. I accepted that fact a long time ago I would never have any. Im going to give you both some privacy and go over and work on that tree climbing excersice on the other side of the house so you can talk freely." as he got up and walked away shocking both women.

Kyuubi said "**Damn, I knew he was smart but I did not realise he would figure that out this quick."**

Sakura said ""Why does he think you were trying to butter him up, and why does he think he wont have family and what exactly are we dancing around."

Kyuubi sighed and waited till she saw he was indeed gone and said "**This damn village has broken him emotionally. You have not seen what they have put him through. If his loyalty to the Hokage was not as strong as it was for him saving his life so many times I would ask both of you to leave this village. You will see even if you have the **_**precious**__**Uchiha**_** on your team he will still get the hateful glares and bad treatment. Anyways you need to find you a Kitsune ball. It can be a simple stone or a jewel or ring. Anything really that is small. When you find something that is precious and never tell anyone about what it really is or it will be used agianst you. To do the transfer all you have to do is hold it in your hands and channel all of your chakra into it till you pass out. Dont worry because within an hour you will be back up and fine except you will feel the connection to the object. Make sure it is something small because you will want to keep it with you at all times to ensure no one gets it. Now I think we should go talk to the kit."**

Sakura looked curious and asked "why did you refer to Sasuke with such contempt a minute ago. Hes the last Uchiha and he is the st..." a growl stopped her.

Kyuubi sighed and said "**Sorry, if you want walk to me to the lake over there. I will show you something that only 4 people know about and only 3 remember. Then you will know. Deal."**

Sakura nodded and followed Kyuubi to the lake and looked into it a it change.

Scene in the lake

little 6 year old Naruto slowly open his eyes and looked around found himself tied to a log in a dark room. He screamed "Help, somebody help me."

The door to the room walked in and a man with black hair and red eyes with three commas in each eye walked in with a boy on his shoulder and 4 other men. The man with the boy put him down and said "Ok Sasuke, I want you to try those fire jutsu on this boy here. Don't worry, hes a criminal and needs to be punished."

One of the other men walked over doing seals and touched Naruto on the chest before turning around and walking to the others.

Sasuke said "Yes father." and he started doing handseals and shot out several fireballs hitting Naruto in the chest and Naruto tried to scream but no sound would come out.

After about 20 minutes he stipped doing the jutsu and Sasuke father said "Well done Sasuke. We will continue after lunch."

End lake scene.

Sakura could not believe her eyes and Kyuubi said "**They held him hidden for three days solid doing this several times a day with shurikans, kunias and fire jutsu teaching Sasuke to be a ninja. Now watch and learn why there are only 2 Uchihas left."**

Sakura turned back to the lake and watched

Flash lake changed.

Naruto woke up feeling completely tired when he heard the door open and saw a boy about 12 or 13 years old walk in with those same red eyes and he said "Relax Naruto, Im here to save you and take you to the Hokage."

Naruto hoped he was telling the truth but was unable to say anything. The boy walked over and freed Naruto and started to leave when the man who was Sasuke father walked in and said "Itachi, what are you doing."

Itachi said "I know what you have been doing father. My best friend bragged to me what you were doing since he was the one who put the silence jutsu on naruto. It took me till now to find where you had him hidden. Imagine my suprise when I learned it was in my very own house. Now move or I will kill you."

The man laughed and said "You heard him, kill them both." and started walking out the room.

Itachi activated his final level of the Sharingan and started killing them. His father ordering more men to kill them both as he defended Naruto. By the time the ones his father had order to kill them he had already retreated and told the rest of the clan Itachi had gone insane and to help kill him acting like he did nothing wrong. Since he was clan head they believed him and attacked also. In the end it came down to Itachi and his father and his mother jumped in the middle of his fathers attack and died and Itachi killed him.

Sasuke arrived and screamed "Itachi, what have you done."

Itachi said "I stopped father from killing and torturing Naruto."

Sasuke said "But hes a criminal and needs to be punished."

Itachi said "No, father lied to you and you have been torturing a innocent person."

Sasuke could not believe it and freeked out and was about to kill himself when Itachi used his sharingan to hypnotize him and make him believe something else was happening.

He picked Sasuke up after he passed out and also Naruto and took them to the Hokage office.

When he arrived he explained to the Hokage what happened and what Sasuke believes.

The third sighed and said "I dont know what I can do Itachi. If the village finds out about Naruto just being there then they will blame the whole thing on him."

Itachi thought for a moment and said "What about that mission you wanted me to look at. This could work out right and give people a chance to get over what happened tonight as well as protect Naruto."

The third sighed and said "For it to work I would have to put you down as a missing nin, an S-class missing nin and I wont be able to say anything until the mission is over or your dead. Even your brother."

Itachi looked at Sasuke with discust and said "My brother does not need to know what happen. If he was not so young I would have killed him also. To think father would have him do that to Naruto is demented."

The third sighed and said "Are you sure about this Itachi."

Itachi nodded and said "Protect Naruto for me. I promised his mother I would watch out for him."

The third looked at Itachi shocked and said "You know his mother, who is it. Do you know who his father was."

Itachi said "I never knew who her husband was but she was an expirament my family tried through breeding. She was my 2nd cousin. They tried to make our bloodline stronger by breeding 4 different bloodlines to try and make our better but she never was able to activate it. I guess I must be going as the bodies will be discovered soon."

The third nodded and said "Try and get word to Jaraiya somehow. He will be your contact."

Itachi nodded and left.

The third sighed and walked over to Naruto and said "I cant let you remember this conversation Naruto. Im sorry." as he did handseals and touched Naruto head.

end flash

Sakura could not believe what she saw and heard and said "But then how does he remember this to show me."

Kyuubi said "**Those were my memories of what happened. I protected them but sadly he only lost that short conversation. He remembers that boy torturing him even though Sasuke dont. Thats why I dont like him. Here he comes."**

Sakura turned and saw Naruto walking toward them and said "Not that I want to be rude but Im a little tired and could use some sleep. Can we continue this later." looking down at the ground.

Sakura said "Sure Naruto-kun."

Kyuubi hid her smile. Perhaps Sakura was starting to develop feelings for him now instead of the bastard. Kyuubi waved her hand and they both saw black agian.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and got up and felt stiff and tired. Sakura slowly open her eyes and her vision was blurry for a moment and was about to say something when she saw Naruto fall.

She quickly got up and went over to help him and saw he was still awake but weak and she said "Are you ok Naruto-kun."

Naruto just said exhaustedly "Tired. Forgot to eat since last night."

Sakura sighed and thought _idiot_ but said "Come on, lets get you in bed and I will fix you something to eat."

Naruto groaned and Sakura helped him up and led him into his room. She was expecting his place to be a mess but was actually suprised how clean it was. Even thought the actual apartment was shitty looking and could use a woman touch but the place was clean.

When she got him into bed she went into the kitchen and started searching his cabinents and fridge. She saw the blue light was over the apartment and heard something hit the floor and figured the privacy jutsu wore off. She was agian suprised he actually had something besides ramen but not much. "_I have to tell Ino about...shit, she cant. Oh well. Wonder what else he will suprise her about_."

She put on some rice and toast and went to go to wash up since she was making enough for them both to eat. She went to the room across from his bedroom thinking it would be the bathroom but instead it was a training room and had several scrolls on it. She was going to look at it later and started to leave the room when she saw a scroll with her name on it. Suprised she walked over and grabbed it and took it to the restroom to read while in there. dont say only men do that, I know several women who have taken entire magazines and books with them

When she was in there she opened it and started to read and it was a list of information on it. Her birthday, parents, friends, likes, dislikes, and she even found a small box inside the scroll. She saw a card and read it and gasped.

**Sakura, **

**This is a special gift for the girl I dream of every day. I hope someday that we can learn to be together for real. I have watched you for a long time and have been captivated by your brains and your beauty. When others have made fun of you I wanted to help you. I admire your strength and your pride and even your sense of humor.**

**I hope you like this**

**Naruto**

She open the box and inside was a small gold ring that had the kanji for love on it. She thought _why did he not give this to me._

Her inner self said "**He did, you threw it in the trash because he did it when you were with Ino trying to get Sasuke attention."**

Sakura looked at it for a moment and said "Perfect." with a small smile on her face. She slipped it on her finger and finished and washed up before returning to the kitchen just as the rice was finishing. She buttered the toast and made two plates and carried them into Narutos bedroom.

Naruto was asleep and Sakura looked at him for a moment and sat the plates down and tapped his shoulder and nothing happened.

She stood back up and her innerself said **"Payback time."**

Sakura thought "_What."_

Her inner said "**Remember the kiss from today. Time to get payback."**

Sakura turned beet red for a moment in thought but decided to go ahead. She bent down slowly and placed her lips lightly on his. She pulled back with just a slight peck since she never kissed before and he done that. She then leaned more and kissed lightly agian but this time with more force. His lips started to react to hers and they pressed into hers making the kiss deeper. Sakura open her eyes wide for a moment before closing them and pushing back more confidently.

She felt him stir a little but was concentrating on the kiss and did not know it until he put his arm around her back and pulled her closer. Not wanting to break the kiss or the feelings she was having she fell in with his pull and layed ontop of his chest still kissing.

Finally when the need for air hit she broke the kiss and looked at him and he barely open his eyes and said the words that gave her heart to him softly "If this is a dream, never wake me up, but if I am awake never let me sleep because a dream could never compare to this moment. I could die happy at this one moment holding you in my arms. I love you Sakura-hime." and he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Exhaustion taking over again.

She laid there looking at him for a good 5 minutes until her stomach growled reminding her of food. She tried to wake him up agian by touching his shoulder and like before not working. She then drawed back and punched him in the arm and he screamed "OOOWWW" as he jumped out of bed .

He turned at the sound of laughter and saw Sakura holding her ribs laughing. He looked around and notice he was in his room and asked "What happened."

Sakura stopped and said "Nothing much, you passed out from no food so I brought you in here and cooked some food. After that you confessed you never ending love and asked me to marry you." with a straight face trying not to laugh.

Naruto caught the humor though and decided two can play this game and said "Well shit, if thats the case I will have to plan a new 2nd date. Oh well, let me go get you wedding ring then." as he started to leave the room to hide his laughter.

Sakura not expecting him to have such a quick comeback thinks _wedding ring _and looks at her finger and said "Shit, Naruto stop."

Naruto stop and turned to look at her and sees her looking at her hand and gets wide eyed and turns white as a ghost and said "um Sakurachan, where did you get that ring."

Sakura said "I was looking for the restroom and I accidently found a scroll with my name on it so I looked at it thinking it was for me and found it inside. I hope your not mad."

Naruto starts backing away slowly and said "As long as you dont hit me."

Sakura blinks and then it dawns on her why he thinks she would hit him. She smiled and said "Tell you what. What would you do to stay on my good side."

Naruto said "I would do anything for you Sakura-chan."

Sakura thought and said "Ok, first tell me what you think of grannys idea of keeping our real friendship a secret."

Naruto looked down at the ground and said "I think it sucks but I see the idea is a good one to protect my friends."

Sakura said "What about family."

Naruto sighed and leaned agianst the wall and said "Until I was six I would have given anything to have a family but after I saw the way family act I dont know."

Sakura realized it was the massacre he was talking about and said "Ok, to avoid my wrath you have to answer a few questions for me and you cant turn any down and have to answer them truthfully."

Naruto thought it over. Another beating and possibly loosing the only friend he had or agree and said "Fine."

Sakura said "If you had a family, what would it be like."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I would want a loving wife and a couple of children. I would not matter if they were boys or girls as long as we were together and happy. Even when things are bad."

Sakura smiled and said "And what would your wife be like."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Kind, carrying, strong spirited, beautiful, compasionate, smart, not afraid to voice her opinions and cared for me for me, not kyuubi."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "Do you know anyone like that or already have someone in mind." trying to figure out exactly where he stood.

Naruto realised he been baited and hooked from the moment she mad him agree so he said "Perhaps." with his eyes closed.

Sakura wanting to get this settle ask "Do I know her."

Naruto said "Better then anyone I guess."

Sakura said "I knew it. Its Ino right." getting revenge for not telling her.

Naruto looks at her like she crazy and said "Hell no. The girl is definatley not Ino. Why the hell would I save 2 years to for a rin..." as he realised what he was saying closing his mouth and a voice in the back of his head said "**Busted."**

Sakura stared at him wide eyed and he said "Sakura-chan can..." He was interupted by Sakura putting her hand on her hips and said "Ow its chan now huh. A few minutes ago it was hime."

Naruto thought and said "Wait, if that was not a dream and I really said that then..." and he pointed his fingers at Sakura who had the decency to look sheepish and said "You kissed me."

Sakura sighed and sat down beside him and said "What the hells going on with us."

Naruto groans and said "I dont know. The last 32 hours have been an emotional rollercoaster for me."

Sakura said "Yeah, that whole thing with Mizuki."

Naruto looks at her wondering how and she said "Granny showed me your memories of it to help me understand the truth before she dropped the bombshell of who I am."

Naruto asked "She show you anything else." not really comfurtable with it .

Sakura said "Just the actual sealing Kazama-kun"

Naruto looked at her before closing his eyes and leaning back agianst the wall and said "I have to agree with Kyuu, women are crafty creatures. You never know what they will do next. I would not be suprised if you actually accepted my feeling for you and asked me to be your husband or mate or whatever kitsunes call it."

Inside Narurto Kyuubi is standing watching this with a gaping mouth."**Did he actually out trick a trickster. I know I helped get her to look at him but did he take that inch I give him and run it all the way to Iwa."**

Naruto thought "_You damn right I did. I love her I hope she returns the feelings. When I came back to you both she said Naruto-kun. She never called me that so I figured you must have tried something to get us together as at least friends. I wanted to find out if we had a chance for more. Why do you think I put that scroll out in the open for her when she went to the kitchen. I figured it would be safer for her to be nosey and learn my feelings then telling her straight out. When she came back from cooking I quickly glanced at her finger and saw it. The rest they say is history."_

Kyuu smiled and said "**I knew you would make a good Kitsune. She almost caught you when you tripped though. You should have left that jutsu on."**

Naruto thought "_It was draining my chakra to fast and just make sure not to tell her for the next 2 or 3 thousand years if she does turn out to like me. Maybe by then I can figure out how to survive her right hook."_

Laughter was all he heard from Kyuubi while Sakura was thinking over what Naruto said. Does she like him **yes**, does she think they might have a future together **well duh, you both are going to live thousands of years. Besides hes a good kisser.** yeah **Do you still like the Uchiha prick.** um I dont know. **Whats so great about him that Narutokuns not better.** um...why the hell are you actually supportive of narutokun. **Because I know what you really think. **and that is** that you like him, did you not here his slip a minute ago, he spent 2 years savings on that ring. Besides you like it when he called you hime.** _sigh_ your right. So what do we do know..**well you get over there before he thinks you reject him and tell him how you feel and work together to find out what to do next.** who died and left you boss. **nobody but before you kick me out I am going to be damn sure you remember me.** how can I not remember you, you never shut up..."Um. Sakurahime. are you ok." Naruto ask looking at her.

Sakura blinks and said "never better Narukun. Um.. About what you said earlier. was this ring what you save for."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked down and said "Yeah..I hope you mmmm." as he was interupted by her kissing him passionatly and he pulls her close to him holding her close to him.

After a few minutes and finally needing air they break apart thier lips but stay close to each other looking into the others eyes and Naruto said "Um..what are we." with hope in his eyes.

Sakura who has put her arms around his neck durring the kiss and is sitting on his lap said "I dont know what we are but I do know one thing."

Naruto said "whats that." hoping.

Sakura smiles and said "Together." and they both lean forward and kiss each other agian with as much passion and a little chakra to make both happy.

After they break apart this time Sakura asks "How are we going to do this. We cant tell the villagers or anything right now."

Naruto smiles and said "Remember what granny said **act in public like i love you and you hate me but like the uchiha but in private we show our real selfs.**"

Sakura said "We will be living double lives then."

Naruto looked down and said "I know, but if we are together then I can stand it. I dont want to see you get hurt becuase of this village of idiots and or my dads enemies." as he holds her close with her head on his chest.

Sakura said "Is there anyone we can trust with the truth."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I only have 3 people I can trust besides you and I dont want them to know until we had some time to figure it out ourselfs."

Sakura thought and said "The only person I really could tell would be Ino and she is the biggest gossiper in town. It would be like she hit the lotto."

Naruto sighed and said "Well we will just have to keep it secret then for now."

Naruto looks at the alarm clock and said "Its 8 oclock. Do you want me to walk you home."

Sakura said "No. I need to think and the night air will help me. cya tomorrow Narukun." as she kisses him and walks out.

Naruto sighs and said "I hope things works for us."


	3. Chapter 3

When Sakura got back to her home she was suprised to see Kakashi standing on her door and he said "Sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier that we will have a true gennin test tomorrow at 7 am. Come ready for anything and dont eat or you will throw up." and left in a swirl of leaves.

She sighed as she walked into her home. Her mom had died last year when her merchant caravan was attacked by bandits. She wondered what happened to her mom to kill her now that she knew about the truth. She sighed and sat down on her couch. Today had been an emotional rollercoaster.

She glanced down at the ring she wore on her hand and smiled while blushing. Then the words her grandmother spoke came back "_**Anyways you need to find you a Kitsune ball. It can be a simple stone or a jewel or ring. Anything really that is small."**_

Sakura thought_ perfect_ and held it in her hand and started to channel chakra into it. After about 5 minutes she started to feel light headed and about a minute later passed out on her couch.

While that was happening Naruto open the scroll he got earlier and read

**Dear son,**

**If you are reading this then you are a ninja and have found my friend Dustin, I am sorry for what I had to do to you and I also hope the village followed my orders though I know they did not. I wish I could be there for you but I know thats not possible. Your real name is Naruto Kazama, not Uzumaki but dont tell anyone because it is a village secret. The only people who know are the 3rd, my student Kakashi, my sensie Jaraiya or as I call him erosannin, and Dustin. I wish there was more I could say or tell you to know that I love you but I never was good with writing my emotions. Anyways below I have two scrolls with my signature moves in them. I want you to learn the one on the left first so the one on the right will be easier. Just put some blood on the seals and they will appear.**

**I want you to know I am proud of you no matter what and I want you to be happy. Your mother died giving birth to you and her name was Karala. She was beautiful and kind and I hope you find someone someday likewise. You might have a bloodline but I cant promise it. Your mother had one but she never was able to access it. I cant do much more now son. I still have to drop this off at Dustins and then get ready for the fight with Kyuubi. **

**Love **

**Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime Hokage.**

Naruto unsealed the one on the left and read "Rasengan, It is an A rank jutsu..."

The next morning when Sakura got up she groaned and grabbed her head because she had a headache and went to the bathroom but passed a mirror on one of the doors in the hall and stopped. She stepped back and looked at herself and said "Wow." She then smirked and got ready for the day.

Naruto got out of bed and went to the bathroom and notice he had changed. he was about 3 inches taller now and alot of his baby fat was gone as well as his features had aged a little to make him looke older. He thought "_Kyuubi, do you know what happen to me."_

Kyuubi said "**Remember how I told you to get the rest of your cloths bigger yesterday besides the outfit you had on for school. I changed your body a little to make you stronger to protect my granddaughter."**

Naruto thought "_And here I thought that you just wanted to make me stronger so you live longer" sarcastically_

Kyuubi said "**Maybe so but I want you both to be happy, truthfully kit. Now dont keep her waiting."**

Naruto nodded and put on his new clothes he got the day before and started getting ready when he found a note on his front door. He walked over to it and read.

**Naruto,**

**I forgot to tell you that today we are having a test to see if you are really ready to be a gennin. Meet at the memorial stone ready to fight and dont eat or you will throw up.**

**Kakashi.**

Naruto sighed and said "If hes going to break into my house he could have at least told me to my face."

Suddenly a kunia came through a window and stuck the door above his head with a note saying

**I did not want to wake you because you need sleep and also to see what time you got up.**

Naruto grabbed the kunia and looked at it and said "I think he likes me."

Kyuubi said "**Or he just doesnt want to get near you."**

Naruto quickly got his things and went to where he was suppose to meet his team. When he got there Sasuke was already there and said "Your late and why do you look different."

Naruto was dressed in a pair of black shinobi style pants with built in holsters and also had a blood red shirt with a vest over it and a fox over his heart.

Naruto said "No, Kakashi did not tell me till about 20 minutes ago so Im not late and its called puberty."

Sasuke muttered "Whatever."

Suddenly he said "What the hell happen to you. You look uglier then usual."

Naruto turned and felt his heart stop for just a moment and when he heard Sasuke he drew back and punched him hard enough to break his nose and knock him out.

Naruto turned and said "You looked even more beautiful Sakura-hime then ever." looking at her.

Sakura who arrived had changed greatly over the night and was now taller by nearly 5 inches as well as went from a B cup to a C cup and her hair went from bright pink to a darker shade going toward red, Think how she looks after the 2 1/2 year timeskip minus the black gloves with darker hair going toward red.

Sakura smiled and walked toward Naruto and kissed him pasionately and said "Thank you Naru-kun. I cant believe I ever liked that dick. So, how about teaching me that tree climbing."

Naruto smiled and looked at her hand glancingly and said "I see you kept it on."

Sakura smiled and said "Yeah. Never taking it off." and Naruto nodded and said "All you do is channel chakra to your feet. To much you blow off, to little and you fall."

Sakura nodded and gathered chakra and they both started to work on it. After her 5th time she makes it to the top and naruto is about 3/4 of the way. With more chakra thanks to the merging her chakra control went down but her chakra went up. She now has around mid chunnin chakra.

Naruto said "Good job Sakura. You can either rest or keep going. Just dont tire yourself out."

Sakura looks at him and said "For some reason Im stronger now. I think I might be able to keep up with you."

Naruto jumped off the tree and did a backflip landing on his feet and said "Lets try some tiajustu then to see. Accademy style only."

Sakura jumped off and did 2 summersaults before landing on her feet and smirked as she charged Naruto.

Just as she charged, Sasuke started to stir and looked at his two teammates.

Naruto put his left foot out in front of him and his left foot behind him and put his left hand behind his back. As she went for a haymaker he used his right hand to block her strike and used his left hand to punch her in the shoulder.

She roled with it and went for a leg sweep that he jumped over and she carried the momentum from the legsweep to throw a punch at Naruto who was in the air.

It connected and sent him flying back a few feet and hit a tree. He stood up and said "Good job Sakura-chan."

Sasuke was not impressed becuase they both used basic accademy tiajutsu and said "Weak."

Just then Kakashi arrived and saw the final hit sending Naruto into the tree and said "That was a good spar but you really should have saved your strength for the test. The rules are simple. I have 2 bells, anyone who can get a bell passes. The one who does not get one goes back to the accademy. Ready...Begin."

All three jumped into the trees to hide. Naruto was going to charge him when "**Kit, the test is a lie. Its teamwork. You have to work as a team, get the bastard and my granddaughter."**

Naruto nodded and created 10 kagebunshins to find his teammates. Naruto quickly found Sakura about 30 yards away in a tree and going to her he said "Sakura, the test is a fake."

Sakura was startled and said "What do you mean."

Naruto patted his stomach making Sakura know who it was that figured it out and then said "Man Im hungry, anyways It is a teamwork test and...what the hell."

Sakura looked at him and asked "What."

Naruto said "My Kagebunshins went to help me find you and Sasuke and Sasuke just destroyed it with a kunia but I learned what it learned."

A voice from above them said "Thats the secret of Kagebunshins."

Both teens looked up and saw Kakashi and he said "You both passed the test since you figured out the real test. Goodjob. I am going to go get your other teammate." and jumped off to find sasuke while thinking _damn council, I have to babysit the damn uchiha and cant fail him, the other two figured out the test but I dont want to teach anyways._

When Naruto and Sakura made it back to the memorial stone Sasuke was tied to a log and Kakashi said "Now that everyone is here, Naruto and Sakura pass but Sasuke failed."

Sasuke screamed "What."

Kakashi said "The real test was teamwork Sasuke. Naruto tried to tell you but you attacked him. Since I cant fail you because they passed you pass, count yourself lucky. Remember, those who follow the rules are trash but those who abandon thier teammates are worse then trash. Since its still early lets get a mission." and started to walk toward the tower.

The three teens followed and as they passed a store Naruto said "Kakashi sensie, can we make a quick stop."

Kakashi looked back and said "Why."

Naruto said "I got some stuff at the weapon shop over there and was told to pick it up today."

Kakashi sighed and said "Hurry up and do it on your own time next time."

Naruto nodded and ran in the store. He returned a few moments later and Sasuke said "Wheres your stuff."

Naruto said "Its in a scroll." holding it up and putting it in his pocket.

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye wondering what he got and Kakashi said "Ok lets go."

When they made it to the Hokage tower Team 8 and 10 was there also and the Hokage said "Well this is a suprise, all three teams passed and decided to get missions on thier first day."

Ino jumped on Sasuke while saying "Sasuke-kun, did you miss me, has forehead been bothering you, want to go on a date." she looked at Sakura to see her reaction as had everyone else and Sakura just looked at the Hokage.

Everyone was quite because they were expecting a reaction but the silence was broken by Naruto who was looking at a picture of his dad and said "Hey old man, I just notice I look like the Yondaime, any way he could be my dad or related to me."

Everyones attention was brought to Naruto including Sakura whos eyes got big for a moment, Kakashi who flinched and Sakura saw it, and the third who choked on his pipe a second and the third said "No Naruto, I doubt you are and I already told you all records of your birth was lost when the Kyuubi attacked...anyways, Normally I would not do this but I dont have a choice. All three teams will be going on a mission to wave country starting tomorrow. I would normally give you all D-rank missions but with all of our ninja being out on missions I need your Asuma and Kakashi to do it so this will also give you some experience. Its a C-rank mission and you will be gone for about 1 month or longer so get ready and be at the south gate at 7 am tomorrow morning to meet the client. Team 8 will be doing missions here in the village while you are gone. Dismissed.

Naruto sighed and started to walk out the door with the other teams when he heard Ino say "Hey forehead, what happen to you and whats up with not fighting for Sasukekun, did you give up on him and admit defeat and that he is mine."

Sasuke kept on walking ignoring everyone hoping to get out of the way of his fangirls. Shino used bug shushin to leave, Kiba left in a hurry because Akamaru was telling him he needed to find a tree and Hinata went to tell her father she past and to do her daily spar. Choji was watching while eating chips and Shikamaru muttered troublesome.

Sakura sighed and Naruto said "Sakura just depressed because she got a letter from a relative Ino that died, chill."

Ino was suprised by Naruto and asked snobishly "And how do you know that idiot. I am Sakura friend and rival."

Naruto said "When we had our team meeting yesterday Sakura dropped it and I returned it to her. As for being her friend and rival, perhaps your rivalry is not worth the cost."

A fist hit him on the head knocking him to the floor and Ino screamed "Sasukekun is worth the cost."

Naruto sighed and got up off the floor and dusted himself off and started to walk away only to stop when he heard a slap across someones face. He turned around and saw Sakura lowering her hand from Inos face and she said "Dont ever insult him like that agian Ino. He is my friend and teammate and does not have to put up with your shit." with her eyes narrowing.

Everyone was shocked by Sakura defending Naruto and even more so when she walked by everyone and grabbed Naruto by the back of his vest and literally draged him off his feet down the hall.

Ino who was holding her hand to her face watched them leave and asked "What the hell just happened."

Kurenai said "I think you hurt her feelings by hurting someone who has become a friend."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome women." as he walked away with choji eating his chips.

Asuma asked Kakashi as Ino left "How did you pass that team."

Kakashi said "Naruto figured out it was a bell test and Sakura actually agree to help him but Sasuke failed it. As you already know the council is forcing me to teach Sasuke so he passed by that. Truthfully I am just going to teach them basic chakra control and let them learn the rest on thier own."

Kurenai said "Why."

Kakashi said "Sasuke will learn with his Sharingan once he activates it. Sakura is a genjutsu type from her accademy records and I dont know any low level genjutsu to teach her and Naruto...I cant think of anything to teach him."

Kurenai said "Your an Ass Kakashi." and she slap him.

Asuma pulled his cig ouf of his mouth and said "Sucks to be you." as he and Kurenai walked away. Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When Sakura and Naruto got around the corner from everyone Sakura let go and said "Sorry."

Naruto quickly got up and lead her into an office that was empty and closed the door and said "Its ok, you did not do anything wrong. I should have kept my mouth shut and let you answer."

Sakura said "I honestly dont want to fight for that asshole no more. The more I think about it the madder I get."

Naruto pulled her into a hug and said "Im sorry. I don't know exactly how this has all went down in the last 2 days."

Sakura who had her head on his shoulder said "What was that back in the office about your dad."

Naruto said "My dad left me a scroll I got yesterday and I was testing them to see if they would admit the truth and both Kakashi and the 3rd failed so they lost my respect some."

Sakura was about to say something when they heard Inos voice walking by the door said "When I get my hands on her she is going to tell me what the hell is going on."

Sakura sighed and said "This is going to be a long trip."

Naruto nodded and released her and was about to say something when two more voices were heard.

Asuma said "I cant believe Kakashi."

Kurenai said "If he wanted help to teach Sakura genjutsu, I could of help him but he is just going to sit back and do nothing for them."

Asuma said "Thats Kakashi, Always late and never serious. Huh, thats strange"

Kurenai stopped walking and said "What."

Asuma said "The Hokage assistant door is closed."

Kurenai said "But the Hokage does not have an assistant."

Asuma said "Thats why its strange. Lets check it out."

Inside the room both teens were scared of being caught so Naruto grab Sakura and pulled her around the desk in the room and they both got under the desk. Sakura on Narutos lap just as the door to the room open up.

Both teens tenses as they heard them both walk into the room. Kurenai said "Nice and private." as she closed the door behind her.

Asuma turned and looked at her when he heard the door click. He dropped his cig and put it out and Kurenai walked over to him and put her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss as thier hands started to explore.

Both teens heard what sounded like someone hit the desk and sakura mouthed whats going on. Naruto did not know but Kyuubi said "**Kit, dont forget your bloodline lets you see through stuff. If you want to let Sakura see put both your hands on the side of her temples and channel chakra into them and she will see what you see."**

Naruto closed his eyes and activated the Onigan as he put his hands on Sakuras temples.

Sakura was suprised when Naruto put his hands on the side of her head but was shocked when she was able to see everything around her. She turned to Naruto and saw the wierd comma and line in it and was going to ask when she saw what Asuma and Kurenai was doing.

Naruto blushed and started to move away from Sakura when she looked at him and mouthed _you stop you will die._ He just nodded. They watched as Asuma pulled Kurenais panties off and they dropped on the floor. Kurenai was on the desk and Asuma was giving it to her doggy style.

Naruto smelled something and thought "_Kyuubi, do you know what that smell is. It makes me feel funny."_

Kyuubi checked Naruto sences and had to hold her laughter as she said "**Kit, that would be pheramones and they are coming from Sakura."**

Naruto asked "_What are pheramones and why do I feel funny."_

Kyuubi wanted to slap herself and said "**Pheramones are how kitsunes and other creatures attract mates. Since you have hightened scences now you can detect them. They make you feel funny because your instincts are kicking in but try and control them."**

While this is happening Sakura was getting excited watching what was happening because she never seen or heard people having sex and then she felt something touch her butt and knew right away what it was. She turned to slap Naruto until she gazed into his eyes and found herself being pulled inside.

When Sakura blinked she was inside Naruto mind agian and Naruto was punching some trees agressively. Kyuubi walked over to Sakura and said "**You really know how to drive a man crazy." ** with a smirk on her face.

Sakura blinked and asked "What are you talking about."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto who was still punching the trees in his mind and said **"You know what pheramones are right."**

Sakura said "Yeah, why and what is Naruto up to."

Kyuubi said "**You were getting excited from the show you were watching and started releasing pheramones. Since the kit has hightened scences now he detected them and it turned him on. I told him to control it so thats what he is trying to do."**

Sakura blushed and said "What was that deal with Narutos eyes and how did I see what he saw."

Kyuubi said "**Well Naruto has a bloodline that is made up of 4 different ones. I told him how to make you see what he saw. Well you both should leave now. They just finished climaxing."** and both saw a flash and they were looking into each other eyes.

Sakura was blushing and Naruto had turned his bloodline off and was panting a little and Sakura started to say something till she felt the thing on her butt twitch and was about to punch Naruto when Asuma said "I love you Kurenai."

Kurenai who was panting said "Me too. You go ahead and I will follow in a minute. I will meet you at the Dango stand after I get cleaned up."

Asume nodded as he buttoned his pants and left closing the door behind him.

Kurenai sighed and reached down to pick up her panties and saw a pant leg under the desk. She put her panties in a pocket and walked to the door, open it and closed it a second later and quickly cast a genjutsu to cover herself and snuck to the side of the room to see who is under the desk.

She was suprised when she saw Sakura stick her head out and said "It looks like thier gone." as she stood up.

Naruto slowly stood up also suprising Kurenai who was invisible.

Sakura said "Sorry about that Narukun. I did not know I was releasing pheramones."

Naruto who had turned sideways to cover his hardon said "Its ok Sakurahime but I think next time you get excited you might want to stay a few feet away from me or Kiba, we both have hightened scences."

Sakura blushed and said "Sure, anyways, what else does you bloodline do. I know you could see through walls and stuff."

Naruto sighed and sat on the desk and said "From what I was told I can copy any jutsu like the Sharingan and can dispell any genjutsu. I have 360 degree range of view but my limit I think is about 50 yards. I only activated it yesterday thanks to her. She told me it also lets me control all 5 elements and also memorizes all seals I see. That is one thing I am glad Kyuubi was sealed inside of me. She said I would have died a few hours after birth because the 4 bloodlines my mother had were unstable. She stabilized it so any kids I have can have it also."

Sakura nodded and said "So what did your dad say in that scroll."

Naruto sighed and said "He just told me my real name and sorry for sealing Kyuubi, who knows who I really am even though they lied to my face about it and also that he was proud of me and he gave me two of his techniques. He wants me to learn something called Rasengan before I look at the other one. Personally I think dad was a prankster. What kind of Techniques uses water balloons to learn."

Sakura chuckled and said "Funny, I never would have thought the Yondiame would use something like that for a jutsu."

Naruto said "So what do you want to do about Ino."

Sakura said "I know we cant tell anyone about us but I wont let anyone treat you bad anymore."

Naruto said "Sakura, I dont care what happens to me. This village has done everything already that they could but I dont want to see you get hurt by them or dads enemies."

Sakura said "Well we will have to make sure no one finds out then. Lets go get our stuff ready for the mission." as she kissed him on the lips before running out the door.

Naruto sighed as he followed a moment later. After they were gone a very shocked Kurenai dispelled her genjutsu and thought _what the hell, yondiame his dad, Rasengan, bloodline and Sakura going out with him._

As she walked out of the room she went to the Dango stand to meet Asuma.

When she got there she was still thinking about what she saw and heard. Asuma smiled as she sat down. He quickly saw something was wrong and asked "Whats wrong."

Kurenai smiled and said "Nothing, just thinking about the gennin teams. Look, Im a little tired. Can we do this later."

Asuma nodded and they left to thier own homes.


	4. Chapter 4

Asuma after leaving Kurenai went back to the Hokage tower. Something was not right and he was going to find out what.

A few minutes later when he got there he walked in and saw his dad doing paperwork and said "I want to have a talk with you for a minute pops."

The third sighed and put his pen down and said "Go ahead."

Asuma sat down and said "Why did we get a C-rank mission so quickly. I know it is not just because you did not have anyone available. If it was so simple you could have just sent me and Kakashi and had someone fill in for us while we were gone."

The third sighed and said "The mission is just a simple bodyguard mission like I told you but the council wanted this group of gennin to make an impression on other countries so they forced me to agree to send one of the gennin team on this mission. It originally was not suppose to start for another month but somehow the client showed up early and they said that we had to start it now. I could not back out of the deal since the council is making a big promotion about our gennin this year since the chunnin exams will be held her next time."

Asuma said "So you decided to send 2 teams to help support each other."

The third nodded and Asuma asked "How do you think the client got here early."

The third said "He said that he got a scroll back saying we accepted the mission and all he had to do was open the other scroll and he would get here. I think someone sent him a summon scroll like we use for in village use durring survival test."

Asuma thought for a moment and said "So this could be more then we think."

The third nodded and said "I think someone wanted this for a specific reason. What that reason is I can only guess. There is no way the council would know who would have passed and who on what team to make this work out for them."

Asuma said "There is one way and one team."

The third blinked and said "What do you mean."

Asuma said "Team 7, Kakashi done said the council is forcing him to pass the Uchiha. They also could have set it up for him to have one specific teammate."

The third thought for a moment and said "Damn it. I bet they knew all about it."

Asuma said "Thats how Mizuki knew where the scroll was for Naruto to steal."

The third said "And they knew I would let him pass if he learned one skill. I bet they had someone watching everything and kept us away until he learned it."

Asuma said "You think they want to get rid of Naruto."

The third looked down and said "I know they would. Asuma, do me a favor and watch over him if you can. I bet this mission is not even a C-rank either."

Asuma nodded and said "I will pops." and he got up and left.

While this was going on Kurenai started to head home after she left Asuma. She smirked as she felt her relief of sexual tension. Asuma may think that it is love but when you have as many men hit on you as she does then you have to get some guy to bang you every once in a while. So far they have had what Asuma calls a secret romance for over a year, funny thing is his wife knows all about it. Kurenai talked to her before about it after Asuma started to flirt with other women. Anko introduced them. Asuma wife cant have sex anymore because she was injured durring a mission so after a little bribery and payback she agree to let Kurenai have her jollies and Asuma stops hitting on other woman. To bad its getting boring to have sex. Less then 5 minutes and hes done. She could try for other guys but they only want braging rights and never anything else. Boy he is going to get it one of these days when he finds out his wife had him fixed while he was drunk and passed out thanks to a sedative. As she thought about the fun she had earlier she thought back to what she saw.

Her thoughts were interupted as she saw Sakura walking into a house. She stopped and waited a few minutes and decided to get some answers.

Sakura had just sat down on her couch when someone knocked. She got up and went to the door and open it. Kurenai never waited to be invited in and just walked right in pass Sakura.

Sakura looked at her and said "What do you think your doing and who are you. I know your Team 8 sensie." as she put her hands on her hips.

Kurenai said "Close the door so we can talk about Narukun."

Sakura paled and said "I dont know what your..."

Kurenai interupted her and said "Bloodline, hiding under desk, 4ths son, do I need to go on."

Sakura closed the door and said "What do you want."

Kurenai walked over and sat down on the couch and said "I want a few answers first. Then we will see after that."

Sakura sighed and sat down on the chair across from Kurenai and said "Ask and I will try to answer."

Kurenai smiled and said "So, I heard what you both said after you got out from under the desk, what I want to know is what you both said true."

Sakura just nodded and Kurenai asked "Why do you both want to keep your relationship secret."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "You know about Kyuubi right."

Kurenai nodded and Sakura said "If people found out about us they would target me to get to him. The council has already tried to kill him and the villagers have done everything they can to him."

Kurenai blinked and said "How do you know all of this."

Sakura looked down and said "I saw his memories of it."

Kurenai was shocked and asked "How."

Sakura looked right into her eyes and said "Kyuubi. She showed them to me."

Kurenai asked "She. I thought Kyuubi was a guy and how did she show you."

Sakura snorted and said "People also think she is a demon but shes not. She is a Kitsune which is a female fox that has lived for thousands of years. As for how she showed me it is a quirk of Naruto bloodline. I dont know how it happens but it does."

Kurenai looked at her and could tell she was hiding something and said "So why would the Kyuubi do that to you of all people and I can tell if you lie so better not or I will go straight to the council and the villagers."

Sakura paled and said "Shes my grandmother."

Kurenai blinked and blinked agian and said "Tell me what you mean."

Sakura sighed and said "When she attacked she was looking for my mother. Somehow someone made my mom give up her kitsune powers and become normal. Thats what she said. She was able to tell I was her granddaughter by the pink hair. She said anyone with Kitsune blood in them have pink hair and it gets darker the older the get. Thats all I know about it. I only found out yesterday."

Kurenai sat quitely for a few moments and said "So what do you plan to do."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Kurenai smirked and said "If people find out they might force you both to not see each other and make your life hell or kill you and him."

Sakura looked scared and said "Your not going to tell anyone are you."

Kurenai said "Depends."

Sakura looked at her and said "Depends on what."

Kurenai said "What you are willing to do for me."

Sakura looked down and asked "What do you want."

Kurenai said "I am getting tired of Asuma. He is just a sex toy for me. Most guys who try do ask me out just want braging rights about having me. Asuma wife and I have played him for a fool for the last year. Hes 23 and I am only 17 now. I look older then I am but I am not."

Sakura said "What does that have to do with anything and what are you getting at."

Kurenai asked "How old are you and Naruto."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "We are both 14. Naruto failed 2 times before he got by this time and you know all female ninja have to go 2 extra years for basic cortesion classes."

Kurenai smiled and said "Thats what I thought. I will keep your secret but you both have to do something for me."

Sakura looked scared for a moment and said "What."

Kurenai smirked evily and said "When I decide to get rid of Asuma I want a replacement. You both seem like someone I could have a few flings with."

Sakura paled and said "You want to have sex with us."

Kurenai said "Relax, it wont be for some time and it wont be just for sex. I dont want a permanent man in my life but I need tension release like earlier that you both watched, but you are going to have to do some things first."

Sakura asked "What."

Kurenai said "First, find a way to get him under the same roof as you and work on a way to get him in and out. I would suggest a henge when he comes here. Next learn both of your own bodies desires. I dont want to have to train you both what to do, and last thing is you have to make sure no one else knows about this. I dont want to explain to everyone what we are doing, I will work on covering your tracks if someone finds out and let you know what the lies are but you will owe me."

Sakura looked down and said "What if we refuse."

Kurenai said "Then I can tell everyone about you both."

Sakura thought for a moment and asked "How long do we have together before we have to share." depressedly.

Kurenai thought for a moment and said "I will wait until you are both 16. After that you both will have to be ready."

Sakura sat quitely and Kurenai got up and started toward the door and said as she was leaving "If I walk out the door without you agreeing I will head straight toward the council members." as she started to leave.

Sakura screamed "Wait."

Kurenai stopped and held her smirk and Sakura said "Fine, You win." looking at the floor.

Kurenai said "I knew you would see it my way. Remember our deal and dont think about backing out. I know to much." as she walked out.

Sakura watched as Kurenai closed the door and fell to her knees crying. She cried for about a minute when a swirl of leaves appeared in front of her and Kurenai was standing there and said "Congrats. You pass."

Sakura blinked and looked up with tear filled eyes and mouthed "_what_."

Kurenai sat down and said "It was a test to see if you really loved Naruto. I was asked to watch over him a few years ago by a close friend of mine. Nobody would believe it but my friend saved Naruto from his family when Naruto was 6. Naruto is a distant cousin of my friend."

Sakura blinked and said "Itachi."

Kurenai looked at her and said "How did you know that."

Sakura looked at her and said "When I saw some of Naruto memories I saw the real reason for the Uchiha massacre and also the Hokage erasing Narutos memories but he did not know Kyuubi saw and heard everything and she showed me her memories of it. Naruto does not know who it was that saved him but I do."

Kurenai smiled and said "Im glad you both found each other. Im sorry for what I had to put you through but I know who his mother was but until earlier I never knew who his father was. Itachi asked me to protect him from anyone that might try and assassinate him and the easiest way to get someone to lower thier gaurd is to befriend them. I hope you can forgive me."

Sakura thought for a moment and smiled a small smile and said "Yes."

Kurenai said "Good. I am going to move in here with you since you have plenty of room and help look after you and Naruto."

Sakura said "Naruto, but he dont live here."

Kurenai said "He will after you get off the floor and go get him out of that damn apartment. Dont worry I wont tell anyone about you and him. Have him henge into some woman and I will say that its a cousin of mine from out of town if anyone ask. If they want to know why I moved in with you say that my cousin helped take care of the relative of yours that Naruto said passed away and she promised to look after you and I wanted to be with my cousin and since you have so much room it was perfect."

Sakura thought for a moment and asked "What if someone sees Naruto here."

Kurenai said "We will say he came over to ask about a genjutsu I am helping him with since all his class records say thats his worse subject."

Sakura said "What about his apartment."

Kurenai said "Its been broke into so many times that nobody ever really looks. If he moved out they will try and find him but I can put a genjutsu marker over an ally a block away and when he walks down it he can henge and nobody will be the wiser unless they have a Sharingan and luckily only your teammater and Kakashi have those in the village."

Sakura looked at her and said "You got this all planned out dont you."

Kurenai smiled and said "I have had a few years to work out plans. I just had to wait until he found someone who would do anything for him and looks like he got himself a little fox."

Sakura blushed and said "So when are you moving in."

Kurenai said "You have a mission tomorrow so go get him moved while its dark and I will move in after you both leave."

Sakura nodded and said "Thank you."

Kurenai said "No problem. I just hope I can honestly find a guy I would do anything for like you."

Sakura said "What about that guy today."

Kurenai said "What I said about him was real."

Sakura thought for a moment and asked "What about Itachi then."

Kurenai snorted and said "Hell no. I like him as a friend but me and him would be like mixing oil and water. We dont mix. When we were not training with each other we were fighting each other. I was the closest thing he had to a friend outside of his clan but thats all we will ever be."

Sakura looked at her out of the corner of her eye and asked "So you dont want Narukun and me."

Kurenai chuckled and said "It might be fun for a fling but I seriosly doubt either of you could fill in the area I want filled emotionally. But you never know." with a smirk of her own."

Sakura turned red and sighed and said "Well its dark and getting late so I better go get Narukun." as she got up off the floor.

Kurenai nodded and disapeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura thought for a moment and looked around her apartment and finally got an idea and walked out to head toward Narutos.

The next day when team 10 arrived at the gates Kakashi, Sasuke and the client Tazuna were there. Ino looked around and said "Wheres forehead and the idiot."

Flashback last night after Kurenai left

Naruto was at his apartment practicing the first stage of the Rasengan when someone knocked on his door. He walked to the door and opened it and saw Sakura standing there. She looked around and said "Pack your stuff."

Naruto blinked and said "What."

Sakura said "I dont want to have you staying here by yourself anymore and I dont want to be at home alone." as she walked in and started to grab his stuff.

Naruto looked at her and asked "Dont I get a say."

Sakura said "You have the choice of either moving in with me by your own will or I will tie you up and then move you myself." with a look that said _if you dont I will make your life hell._

Naruto asked "What about us keeping us a secret."

Sakura said "You just use a henge to get in and out of my place. It has 4 bedrooms so we have plenty of room and if someone finds out we will leave."

Naruto asked "Whats wrong Sakura." seeing the scared look on her face.

Sakura stopped and turned and said "Im scared to be alone. Before I had a voice in my head that would fight with me to keep me company so it did not bother me but since I absorbed her to get my powers like granny said I am alone and scared."

Naruto walked over and pulled her into a hug and she started to cry. Naruto made shushing noises and rubbed her back. After a few moments Sakura was startled by the sound of 10 popping noises and looked up and saw 10 Narutos going about the appartment getting his things. She looked into Naruto eyes and said "Are you sure."

Naruto said "I have been alone my entire life. I know how much the loneliness is and how afraid you can get. I wont leave you alone ever."

Sakura said "Promise."

Naruto said "Promise for eternity hime."

Sakura smiled and pulled him into a kiss and thought _HOOK LINE AND SINKER._ 30 minutes later Naruto appartment was packed. The lessons on sealing from the book helped along with the sealing scrolls dustin sold him.

Naruto henged into Kyuubis human form and they moved to Sakuras place.

When they got there Sakura showed Naruto her room and gave him the room directly across from it. She helped him unpack and it was about 11 oclock at night.

Naruto smiled as he climbed into bed that night. About 30 minutes later his door open and Sakura walked into his room with a sleeping shirt and a pair of shorts on and Naruto open his eyes and asked "Are you ok."

Sakura climbed into bed beside him and he put his arms around her and said "Goodnight Sakurahime."

She smiled as he held her and said "Goodnight Narukun" and they both drifted off asleep.

End flashback

Flashback 15 minutes ago

Sakura woke up feeling nice and warm but felt she needed to goto the restroom. She looked at the clock and saw it said 6:45 and thought _thats nice 15 more minutes_. and closed her eyes and then reopened them quickly and screamed.

Naruto awoke to the sound of her screaming and asked "Whats wrong."

Sakura screamed "You forgot to set your alarm clock."

Naruto looked at it and said "It was broke when I got it. It never goes off until 7 am. Whats so impo..." he then remembered the mission and quickly jumped out of bed. Sakura who was frantic a moment ago suddenly blushed as she saw what Naruto had on.

He had a pair of boxers with a frog on it and it had the words **hey baby** on them. She was about to say something when Naruto said "What are you waiting on. Were going to be late."

Sakura blinked and ran to her room to get her cloths."

end flashback

About 7:15 everyone was still waiting when Naruto and Sakura came running up to them. Kakashi asked "So why were you both late." giving a perverted giggle.

Naruto said "I broke my alarm yesterday and asked Sakura to come and wake me up at my apartment and I was asleep when she came so its my fault."

Kakashi said "Damn, here I was hoping it was something more then that. Get a new clock Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeap, I will get one when we get back."

Ino walked over and said "Whats with the blush Forehead." looking at her being red.

Sakura said "Its not a blush, Im out of breath. We had to run all the way from across town to get here."

Ino started to say something when Asuma said "Well lets get this mission started." and they all started to walk out the gates.

Ino walked over by Sakura who was on the left. Naruto was starring at a waterballoon in his hand. Choji was eating a bag of chips besided Shikamaru. Sasuke was at the front of the group. Shikamaru looked board and was on the right behind Naruto. Asuma was behind Sakura and Ino and Kakashi was reading his book behind Naruto and Shikamaru. Tazuna was in the middle of the group as they walked.

Shikamaru finally saw the waterballoon in Naruto hand move and asked "What are you doing Naruto."

Naruto stopped concentrating and said "Remember that leaf excersice Iruka made us try as punishment for sneaking out of class."

Shikamaru thought for a moment and said "The one where we had to make a leaf float above our heads and spin."

Naruto said "Yeah, I never could do it because my chakra control was so shitty. I have been trying to do the tree climbing excercise Mizuki-teme said something about trying different objects on different parts of the body to get your control better. He told me to use a 100 lb weight on my head but I dont think I could do that so I thought about trying to do the leaf spin excersice with water and since I needed something to carry water in you got a waterballoon that I used for pranks."

Kyuubi snorted and said "**That jutsu hurts like shit too. Just wait till you finish it."**

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "That stuppid Naruto. You might be able to improve a little chakra control doing that but it would be better if you ran up and down a tree with 1000 kagebunshins to fix your control"

Naruto snorted and said "You never know until you try. You know that might be a good idea Kakashi sensie." as he did the seals and said "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)" and suddenly about 200 Kagebunshins appeared and shocked the hell out of everyone but Naruto.

Naruto said "Damn, I made more the other night, oh well you heard the man find a tree and start climbing, Remember Kakashi said something about me learning from you guys."

The kagebunshins screamed "Hia" and started climbing a tree.

Kakashi just went back to reading his book choosing to ignore Naruto.

Asuma was shocked and said "Naruto, how long did it take you to learn that jutsu."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "It took about 3 hours. Why."

Sasuke stopped and was pissed and said "Teach me that jutsu."

Naruto was about to say something when Kakashi said "Its a waste Sasuke, The only reason Naruto can do it is because he has screwed up chakra control. You can do better then that."

Sasuke said "Fine for now but you better teach me something better. The dobe does not deserve to even be a ninja. I still dont know how he passed."

Naruto was trying to keep calm but unfortinately he was letting his anger get the better of him and the water balloon in his hand popped. Everyone turned to look at it and Naruto looked at his hand and Sasuke smirked and started to walk ahead.

Sakura wanted to say something but Ino said "Whats wrong with you Forehead, you act like you cant think or something. Did you finally give up on Sasuke and realise hes mine."

Sakura looked at her and said "Go to hell Ino." and walked by the shocked Ino.

Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome people."

Asuma was still looking at the Kagebunshins that were doing treeclimbing. They would climb one tree and jump off when they loose thier balance and land before running to catch up and try another tree to keep pace with the group. Kakashi was to busy reading his book to care about anything. Choji finished his bag of chips and blew air into it before sealing the end and smashing it with a loud **POP**.

Ino who was looking at Sakura trying to figure out what got her panties in a knot jumped into the air startled by the loud noise.

While this was going on Naruto was still walking with the group but was having a conversation in his head while he looked at his hand. "_Kyuu, how did that pop exactly. I know it was with force from me getting angry but it was something else."_

Kyuu replayed the memory for a moment and said "**It looks like the force was not actually what made it pop. Your chakra in the balloon was random and unfocussed."**

Naruto thought for a moment and thought "_so it was going in different directions then one."_

Naruto thought about it and unsealed another waterballoon and looked at it concentrating Chakra into it and after about 3 minutes it finally popped.

Ino screamed "Thats it" and charged at Naruto only to stop when Shikamaru caught her with his shadow and said "Stop making noises Ino. Someone might here you."

Ino becamed enraged and said "When you let go of me I will kill you Shikamaru."

Suddenly a voice in the trees said "Not if we kill you first." and 6 men jumped out of the woods all wearing black mask and black capes so all you could see are thier eyes. They charged at the client and the gennins. Sakura jumped in front of the client with a kunia in hand.

1 ran at Tazuna only for a shadow to catch him and Choji used the Nikudan Sensha (Meat Tank) and ran over him.

Naruto quickly channel chakra to his eyes activating the Onigan and saw 1 man run at Kakashi and Kakashi started doing handseals and said "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" and breathed out a huge fireball engulfing the man and killing him.

Asuma pulled out a pair of trench knifes and started fighting one of the men who had a sword. He ducked under a wild sword slice and drove the trench knife into the mans throwt killing him.

Sasuke not going to be outdone went through his own handseals and said "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not)" and shot out several fireballs at one of the men. The man started doing his own handsighns and said "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" and a wall of water came out and stopped the fireball but not the shurikans that were inside of it. The man did not have time to move as 4 shurikans hit and killed him.

The last 2 men charged at Naruto. Naruto who saw one of the men doing handseals started coping them and they both finished at the same time and both said at the same time "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" and both breathed in and blasted out compressed air. The second man had finished his last seal and called out "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" and the wind attack from the first man increased the size as it headed toward Naruto. Unfortinatly for them Naruto attack had more power behind it as thanks to his bloodline has an affinity to all 5 of the major elements meaning he over powered thier attacks. When his wind hit the flames they were turned and caused a backlash and went toward the two men who started the attack.

So unprepared for that to happen they did not even move as the flames covered them and killed both instantly.

Naruto quickly turned off his Onigan and turned after looking at the bodies and bent over and threw up. It was the first time he had to kill. Everyone was panting or breathing hard except Sakura and Ino. Ino was cheering Sasuke and Sakura walked over to Naruto and bent down beside him and rubbed his back. She knew that was hard on him. She wanted to help but did not know what she could do. Kakashi looked around and he was suprised how Naruto did that. He knew Naruto father did not have a bloodline but did not know anything about his mother. The only thing he could think about was how Naruto copied the mans attack. He only knew one thing that would allow someone to do that and that was the Sharingan. He would have to watch more closely now.

Asuma was thinking along the same lines as Kakashi but not the part about his father. He did not know who his father was.

Sasuke was seathing seeing Naruto kill 2 people and said "How did you do that dobe."

Naruto who was still bent over trying to get the taste out of his mouth said "Shut the hell up Uchiha."

Ino screamed "Dont say that about..."

Naruto looked up and had turned on his Onigan_**for those of you wondering his eyes dont turn red when he activates this. Only time that happens is when he is using heavy amounts of Kyuubis chakra **_agian and this time there were 3 commas in his eyes with 2 lines connecting them and he said "Shut up. Cant you see that I just had to **KILL** 2 men in self defense." and he stopped channeling chakra to his eyes and the commas disappeared with the lines to reveal his normal eyes and looked down and threw up agian.

Sakura looked worried as she handed him her canteen of water that he used to wash out his mouth and throught.

Everyone was shocked by the sight of Naruto eyes. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Bloodline.

Kakashi finally broke the silence and said "Naruto, what was that with your eyes."

Naruto cursed himself inwardly and sighed and stood up and said "Its what you think it is Kakashi from my mother. You already know he did not have one. Come on we have a mission to do." and started to walk and he grabbed Tazuna and pulled him down the road.

Sakura snickered inwordly as she saw the shock look on Kakashi face as he started to follow Naruto and Tazuna. Everyone else was looking on in shock at each other and Sasuke was seathing even more._**People have asked do I have a problem with Sasuke. To answer bluntly. YES,YES,YES,YES,YES. I stay up at night figuring out how to torcher him. **_

Asuma ordered everyone to catch up with Naruto and the client. Funny thing is when they got about 3 miled down the road 15 minutes later Naruto was pissed. In the road about 20 feet ahead was 2 puddles of water and he could smell the two men in them becuase they smelled like they have not bathed in a month.

Naruto screamed "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH KAMI. DID I PISS IN YOUR SINK IN A FORMER LIFE OR SOMETHING" as he looked at the sky honestly expecting an answer. Funny thing is he got one.

Some man with a demon headband with the kanji for oil came flying out of the air and suddenly fell right into the puddle and knocked the two men out in it. Everyone sweatdropped as the man stood up and saw he had white hair and a red vest and wooden sandels.

Kakashi said "Jaraiyasama, is that you."

Jaraiya turned and was rubbing a bruise on his cheek and said "Damn woman and her freakish strength." he looked at Kakashi and then at everone else but stopped when he got to Naruto and said "Arashi" in a whisper.

Thanks to Naruto sensitive hearing he heard him and said "No, thats my father erosannin."

Everyone turned thier attention to Naruto then and Sakura was thinking _what are you doing Narukun_.

Jariaya said "I dont know what your talking about Gaki." and started to do handsigns that Naruto held up the water balloon in his hand and it popped getting Jaraiya attention and Naruto started to say something but Jariaya put his hand over his mouth quickly and he looked into Naruto eyes in shock at never seeing something like that before. He knew of coarse what Naruto was showing the first stage.

He said "Dont do anything or say anything else about that, who is your sensie."

Naruto pointed to Kakashi and Jaraiya said "Im taking the Gaki off your hands for a moment." and before anyone could say or do anything they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi sighed and helped Asuma tie up the two knocked out men and told everyone to make camp for the day.

About 5 miles away Jaraiya and Naruto appeared and Jaraiya said "How do you know that jutsu gaki and you could not keep your mouth shut could you.

Naruto said "I had no choice. I needed to get away from the others quickly before they could ask questions about my bloodline. If they found out what it could do I would be in deep shit. When you appeared and Kakashi said your name I recognised it from the scroll dad left me and in the instructions for the Rasengan he said you could be trusted more then anyone else."

Jaraiya sighed and sat agianst a tree and said "So what all did it say and how far are you."

Naruto said "I just got the waterballoon to pop. All dads scroll said was that he was sorry for sealing kyuubi and that hes proud of me and other bullshit like that."

Jaraiya sat quitely and said "So how did you get the scroll. I know the Hokage would not give it to you."

Naruto said "A friend of dads gave it to me after I triggered a seal he had marking his door."

Jaraiya snorted and said "So dustin gave it to you huh."

Naruto paled and Jaraiya said "relax, did he give you anything else beside the Rasengan."

Naruto said "He gave me another technique also but I have to finish Rasengan first before I try it."

Jaraiya chuckled having a hunch what the other one is and said "So how long have you been a gennin gaki."

Naruto said "1 day."

That got Jaraiyas full attention and he said "What are you all doing out here. You should be doing D-ranks."

Naruto said "All I know is that when we went to get our first mission after passing Kakashi bell test Team 8 and 10 who just also became gennins were in the office and he gave us a joint mission with team 10."

Jariaya listened and did not like what he was hearing and he said "So hows life been for you kid."

Naruto snorted and said "Hell. The only reason I passed to become a gennin is because one of my teachers tried to kill me after tricking me into stealing the forbidden scroll."

Jaraiya sat quitely and said "How the rest of your life been."

Naruto was about to say something when Kyuubi said "**ask him if he would like to see."**

Naruto blinked and said "Would you like to see."

Jariaya saw Naruto eyes gloss over for a moment and said "You were talking with the fox just now right."

Naruto said "Yes."

Jaraiya said "How can you show me what your lifes been like."

Naruto looked at Jaraiya and the next thing Jaraiya knew he was surrounded by darkness and appeared inside a forest with a house and a lake. Naruto was standing beside him and he said "Welcome to my mind. kyuu, erosannin, erosannin, kyuu." introducing the woman who walked up making Jaraiya give a perverted giggle because of the body she had then he stopped when he realised this was the demon fox.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said "Practice treeclimbing while me and the pervert talk Naruto."

Naruto sighed and walked over to a tree and Kyuubi said "**Follow me and I will answer all your question, hows Itachi**."

Jaraiya paled when she said that and he said "I dont know what your talking about."

Kyuubi sat in a chair by the lake and said "**He saved the kits life and killed his clan to save Naruto before going on a mission with you his only contact**."

Just then the lake showed the Uchiha massacre and the events in the Hokage office and Jaraiya said "How, sensie erased those memories."

Kyuubi said "**From Naruto, that was my memory**."

Jaraiya said "Why did you attack our village and what have you been doing with the boy."

Kyuubi chuckled and said "**Can I ask one question first**."

Jaraiya said "Only if you answer all my questions afterwords."

Kyuubi said "**Deal, my question is why do you smell like the kit and his father. It smells like your related by blood**."

Of all the things Jaraiya was expecting that was not one of them. For the first time in a long time he did not know what to say. He honestly did not know. Kyuubi saw his confusion and said "**Ow well, to answer your question, that damn village killed the boy when he was still young. I made a deal with the Shinigami, he would let the boy live but I have to pay Naruto back for every wrong that has been done to him because of me. Until a few days ago after he learned about me I could not do anything as part of the agreement. As for the reason I attacked your village I was looking for my daughter. She was in the village until recently when she died**."

Jaraiya blinked and thought over what he heard and said "So what have you done for him so far to pay him back."

Kyuubi said "**I have activated his bloodline that he got from his mother. He was actually lucky that I was sealed into him because the 4 bloodlines would have killed him a few hours later because they were unstable. I stablized them and recently activated them for him. I also gave him a little growth spurt and fixed the problems with his body from not having any food**."

Jaraiya said "What do you mean not having any food."

Kyuubi said "**watch the water and watch his life**."

Jaraiya turned and after what seemed like forever he was beyond pissed and said "I will kill them all."

Kyuubi said "**Are you sure that you cant be related to the kit and his father. I mean the scent and blood are almost a matc**h."

Jaraiya looked at her and asked "How do you know that."

Kyuubi said "**Kitsunes have the abilities to scences impurities in blood and other things so that way when we look for mates we find healthy strong mates. Its a trick I learned over my lifetime**."

Jaraiya thought for a moment and said "Not that I know of but I do know someone who might."

Kyuubi said "**Well what are you going to do know that you know the truth about my attack and the boy**."

Jaraiya said "First I am going to find a friend of mine. Then based on what my friend said I am either coming back to kill some people or I am coming to train the boy like I promised his father."

Kyuubi nodded and said "**Well its time for you to go. It has only been 2 minutes in the outside world. Dont tell anyone about my daughter**."

Jaraiya looked at her and asked "Why."

Kyuubi said "**I have one relative left in this world a grandchild and I dont wont him or her hurt**."

Jaraiya said "Fine." and saw a flash and was back in the real world looking at Naruto who was still in a daze and he blinked and his eyes focused agian.

Jaraiya pulled out a scroll and wrote some seals. Naruto had activated his bloodline and said "What do you need a blood storage seal for."

Jaraiya blinked and looked up and said "You know seals."

Naruto said "Its part of my bloodline. Any seal I see I memorize and can breakdown and tell what its for."

Jaraiya said "I want to have someone run a test on your blood. Cut you arm and dropp some blood onto the seal until it glows."

Naruto did as he was told and after about 15 seconds it glowed and Kyuubi quickly healed it.

Jaraiya sealed it up and said "Im taking you back to your team and you agree with whatever I say. I will come to wave or Konoha afterwards and we are going to have a talk."

Naruto sighed and said "I dont know what you and Kyuu said but please dont mention anything about her grand..." and his eyes glossed over before he said "child."

Jaraiya said "Is it a boy or girl."

Naruto said "Not telling."

Jaraiya said "Fine." and grabbed Naruto and reappeared in front of the 2 teams and he threw Naruto on the ground and said "Kakashi, if you see my sensie before I do tell him hes a dead man."

Kakashi looked up from his book and Asuma said "What do you mean Jaraiya-sama."

Jaraiya said "Just what the hell has he..." anything else he was going to say stopped when he locked eyes on Sakura and said "Grandmother to grandchild. Cya Kakashi, I got to find Tsunade and get some answer." and he left in a swirl of leaves

Sakura eyes got as big as a silver dollar and Ino said "What the hell was that about, grandmother to grandchild."

Naruto said "I dont know, some woman walked up to erosannin and told him some stuff but I dont know what. He did some jutsu on me and next thing I know Im back here."

Kakashi sighed and said "Well the mission is officially an A-rank mission now. Someone classified it wrong when they issued it. We are at a tie right now so you vote will be the one that decides if we continue or go back."

Naruto said "Well I say we..."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto said "Well I say we..."

He was interupted by Sasuke who said "You dont have an decision dobe. I will tell you what to think and I say we continue."

Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke started to bitchslap himself. Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru who because he had shorter arms was not actually touching his face. Naruto snickered and Ino started to screach about how he needed to stop and release him.

Asuma walked over and hit a presure point in Sasuke neck nocking him out before picking him up over his shoulder and said "Come on lets go." and started to continue the mission.

It had been an hour since Jaraiya had left the group. Everyone was shooting glances at Naruto but nobody wanted to say anything. Finally the self appointed gossip head of the group said "Enough Naruto, what the hell is going on and how do you have a bloodline and what does it do and why did you say it was your mother. You always told everyone you never knew who your parents were."

Naruto ignored her and kept walking even though he felt everyones eyes on him. This did not sit well with Ino and she stomped up like a 5 year old and drew back to punch him only to be stopped by a hand from her one time friend and rival.

Ino looked at Sakura and said "What are you doing forehead."

Sakura dipped down with her left leg in front of her bent and her right leg bent behind her while she was leaning forward and she let out a small growl and said in a deep voice "**try and hit my **team**mate agian and I will hurt you."**

Naruto glanced at her and his eyes got big and thought "_hey kyuu, isnt that the..."_

Kyuubi said "**yeah, shes in the first step of the foxstyle I started showing you in your sleep. But how does she know it."**

Asuma and Kakashi both looked at each other then back at Sakura. They both felt the KI coming off of Sakura. They both stood ready to interfere if things got out of hand.

Choji leaned over and whispered to Shikamaru "when did she get so protective of Naruto."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Its too troublesome to figure out."

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "relax sakurachan, Im going to be Hokage someday and if I cant take a hit from Ino then I wont be able to make one of my dreams. I know your still upset about that letter but its in the past so relax or you might do something you regret" walking in the middle of Sakura and Ino.

Sakura looked down and said "Sorry Ino, my heads been messed up since I heard about my grandmother and I dont like seeing anyone getting hurt in front of me right now. It reminds me of my mom." looking away from the group.

Ino walked over and hugged her and said "Its ok forhead. I know we have not been the best of friends lately but I can still be here for you. Unless its about Sasukekun that is."

Sakura glanced at Naruto whose eyes fogged over and she said "Ino, normally I would fight over Sasuke with you but I just need a few days to get my head straight. Besides, Sasukekun wont pick you anytime soon. He still needs to kill his brother." making several people flinch not knowing how she knew about that.

Sasuke who had awoken while traveling said "How do you know about that Sakura." with venom in his voice.

Sakura said "Everyone in the village knows about it." turning and walking away.

Naruto smiled as he caught the wink she sent to him when she turned since no one was behind him and he turned and started to follow her.

Ino shook her head and said "So Naruto, you going to answer my questions."

Naruto ignored her and kept walking.

In a tree not far from them an old man narrowed his eyes as he watched the events and then turned and started to head away from the group. After traveling a few minutes he stops in a clearing and said "So how much did you see and hear."

A figure in a straw hat with a black cape with red clouds on it landed not to far from him and said "Enough. I also saw that my information was correct and they did try and kill him Jaraiya."

Jaraiya sighed and said "So when are you going to let him know."

The figure said "Soon. I just need to finish getting everything ready."

Jaraiya nodded and said "I had a chat with HER."

The figure jerked a little in suprise and turned and looked at Jaraiya and asked "What did she say."

Jaraiya said "She asked me why I smelled like him and I had to act innocently."

A womans voice said "Does he know yet."

Jaraiya turned to the woman and said "About that no but he does know about Arashi being his father and he already finished the first stage of Rasengan."

The figure in the straw hat said "Dustin must have finally met him then. I am planning on getting rid of a few problems soon. Does the little one know anything about him yet."

Jaraiya sighed and leaned agianst a tree and said "She knows the truth about Kyuubi and about herself. Her reaction when I mentioned something about it was more then enough. As for what happened I doubt it. It seems the cover story is still sticking."

The woman said "Ironic that they would get put on the same team."

Jaraiya said "I am not so sure based on the information we collected. I think it was more of a safegaurd."

Another figure said "I think I should have finished him off when I had the chance. If I had to do it over agian I would have for what he did, dont you agree cuz."

Another woman said "I do agree, Itachi. What about you Arashikun."

The straw hat said "I think we all have things we would rather do agian Shizunechan. I just saw one of mine earlier. How much has the old man figured out yet Jaraiya."

Jaraiya said "Not much Arashi. The cover story Itachi used was a good idea and he quit looking after that but when the truth comes out..."

The female said "When the truth comes out you old pervert, the Leaf village will be nothing but rubble. Dont you agree Orochimaru."

Orochimaru cackled and said "I agree Tsunade whole heartedly. We have not always seen eye to eye but we all agree the Leaf has gone to far."

Arashi sighed and said "I wish she would have told us before everything happened so we could have avoided these problems. I guess fear can be a powerful weapon."

Orochimaru said "So when do we strike."

Tsunade said "It will depend on Naruto and the girl Sakura. We must talk to them and see how they feel about it."

Arashi asked "So what did they think about your landing Jaraiya."

Jaraiya chuckled and said "They all think its just a coincidence."

Arashi sighed and said "Damn you Kakashi. I told you that there was no such thing as coincidences. If you would have listened to me you could have protected my son while I could not."

Itachi said "Kurenai has been doing the best job she could for me so I am thankful about that. I will have to repay her somehow."

Tsunade said "It not like you dont have time now Itachi, do you."

Jaraiya pulled out the scroll that had Naruto blood in it and said "This is the final key she said we would have to get."

Arashi took it and said "Itachi, I want you to return to base and tell everyone to prepare for war. Remember for them to only go after thier main targets. Leave all the ones I told about alone."

Itachi nodded and said "When Arashisama."

Arashi said "The chunnin exams. Naruto and Sakura will both be ready by then."

Shizune asked "How do you know our son will be ready then Arashi."

Arashi turned to Shizune and said "What would be trained under two sannins do for you. Right mom and dad."

They both smiled and left quickly.

After they were gone Arashi turned to Orochimaru and said "Get your village ready Orochimaru. Make it look like your the main force with your fake alliance with Suna."

Orochimaru smiled and said "I always liked you Arashi." and melted into the ground.

Once he was gone Arashi said "I hope your sacrafices will be worth it my friends." as a small smile appeared on his face.

Naruto was traveiling at the head of the group when a thick fog came into the area and a voice said "Heart, liver, what the hell." and suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the fog quickly left and a man with a giant sword out with piss running down both legs looked at the crater that was in the ground where he had been a few moments before.

He looked up at the blond woman that was removing her fist from the ground and she stood up and said "Leave Zabuza and you will live now or the girl dies." pointing her finger behind her in the trees where Jaraiya was seen holding a girl and was whispering something into her ear.

Zabuza looked up at the man and paled as he saw 2 sannins and then Jaraiya let go of Haku who stepped into a ice mirror and appeared next to Zabuza grabbing him by the arm pulling him into the mirror and then leaving a very confused and shocked group.

Asuma finally got over his shock and said "Jaraiyasama, Tsunadesama, it is a suprise to see you both agian. What can we do for you."

Jaraiya landed beside Tsunade and said "We want our apprentices to come with us now."

Kakashi asked "Who is that Jaraiya."

Jaraiya and Tsunade both walked forward and Tsunade put her hand on Sakura shoulder and Jaraiya on Naruto and Jaraiya said "We will return them before the chunnin exams Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Wait, were on a mission right now and they are my subordinates."

Jaraiya said "Your to busy with the Sharingan. I promised Arashi I would train his son and Tsunade promised Sakura grandmother she would train her so we are fullfilling our promises. As for the mission, 4 gennin and 2 jounins should be more then enough for a mission that they send out fresh out of the accedemy students for. Cya." all 4 leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and said "Why the hell do the dobe and that fangirl get to be trained by a Sannin."

Asuma narrowed his eyes and thought _I wonder what that was really about_.

Kakashi sighed and said "By right as Sannins they have the rights to choose anyone they want to be thier apprentices. I wonder how Tsunade knows Sakura grandmother though."

Ino asked "Who is Arashi."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome woman, Arashi Kazama the yondaime was Jaraiya last apprentice so that means Naruto really is the son of the Yondaime and the Hokage lied to Naruto yesterday though with what he said earlier I suspect he already knew the truth so he is probably upset about that."

Kakashi stiffened as he heard that and Ino said "Naruto father was the Yondaime.

A fireball came flying out of the forest and hit Sasuke shirt catching it on fire and everyone turned and saw nothing but heard a voice say "Foolish brother, still as weak as ever. You dont hate enough hahahahahaha." and everyone was tensed as they looked for the soarce of the voice.

Sasuke screamed "Itachi, I will kill you." as he panted after his declaration.

Itachi who recieved the memory of the Kagebunshin smirked and thought _ idiot._ as he raced through the forest.

Asuma asked "What the hell is going on."

Kakashi sighed and said "Thats it, we are returning to Konoha. This mission is one big fuck up after another and with all the coincidences happening I feel like I fell into a parrallel dimension. Next thing you know Arashi sensie will appear and tell me I am a fuck up."

A figure who was watching everything thought this was to good of an oppertunity to pass up and began making handsigns and everyone in the group tensed as a figure appeared and said "Kakashi no baka, you are a fuckup." and another figure appeared and consumed the first one and the second one said "Those pesky souls, always better the second time. hahahaha." and he faded away leaving a passed out Kakashi and a scared group of gennins and one confused joinin.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura appeared in a clearing with Tsunade and Jaraiya and a figure in a straw hat with his back to them was talking to the girl from earlier and the guy Tsunade called Zabuza and he said "So do we agree."

Zabuza said "Fine. We agree." and both him and the girl left in a swirl of mist.

The figure said "Its good to see you both made it and I know you both have alot of questions. Isnt that right son." as he turned and removed his hat and everyone could see the Yondaime was standing there and Naruto stammered "Dad, but how."

A woman arrived a few moments later snickering and Arashi said "What did you do Shizunechan."

Shizune said "Just a simple Genjutsu. Nothing major but I had to."

Arashi smirked and turned back and saw Naruto was looking down at the ground with his hair over his eyes and Sakura was still wide eyed and Arashi said "Its time to come out with the truth including your mother becoming mortal and her death Sakura." getting both kids attention and a fox who was listening in.

Arashi said "Can Kyuubi hear me because she needs to know the truth also."

Naruto nodded and Arashi said "Sit down. This will take a while."

Naruto sat down and Sakura beside him. Shizune walked over and started a fire while Jaraiya and Tsunade sat at differnt side of the camp to keep an eye out.

Arashi sighed and said "Sakura, do you know about Kyuubi, what really happened to her."

Sakura said "Yes, I met her."

Arashi nodded and said "The truth of what happen and how I am alive is one that goes back to about 2 years before you both were born. At that time the leaf village was still weak from the third great war and we discovered that all of our enemies were going and getting secret weapons of mass destruction. The tailed demons. I was the Hokage at the time but I was out of the village alot because of trying to finalize the peace agreements.

Anyways somehow certian members of our village discovered the secrets of Kitsunes and decided that based on the theory of how many tails a creature had its how powerful it is. Since Kyuubi was known to have 9 tails they thought she would have been the most powerful. However no one knew where Kyuubi was. A search party was sent out to find any and all info on her

A ninja who was part of the search parties named Anton discovered a 6 tail kitsune and saw her kitsune ball. A locket that she protected with her life. He stole it and while she was bathing and made her return to the village. She was in her fox form at the time.

I was unaware of this. She was held prisoner like a wild animal for a few weeks while the group that was looking to make her a weapon tried to find out the secret to doing it and a chunnin who was named Harmon felt sorry for her because he discovered what they had planned for her and he would talk and try and comfort her. He did not know if it help or if she could understand him but he wanted to help her. The kitsune suprised him and told him of a way he could save her and he agreed.

He broke into the security office and got her locket and forced her to become human. He then broke her out and hid her in his home. A few weeks later he had used snuck her out of the village and had her return like she was a visiting stranger. She then went on a few dates and they fell in love and got married. It was thought that this would solve the problem."

Naruto whose eyes glossed over said "That explains what happen to Sakura mother and how she came to be continue."

Arashi nodded and said "I returned about a month after they were married. Harmon had retired from being a ninja and became a traveling merchant after that so he could take his wife with him and leave the village but he had to check in every so often being a former ninja. It was with his request to leave the village with his business that we became friends and over the next few months I learned alot about him and his wife.

He then informed me about his wife expecting a child and then later on my wife learned she was pregnant with you Naruto."

Naruto interupted him and asked "Who was she."

Shizune said "Is she Naruto and that would be me. My name is Shizune." with a small smile on her face."

Naruto looked down agian and asked "Why."

Arashi said before anyone else had a chance "Let me finish my story and you will know. Its not because we did not want you or anything like that. Please let me finish and then you can decide if it was good reason. Please." looking at his son.

Naruto felt a hand engulf his and looked and saw Sakura who had a small tear going down her cheek and just nodded.

Arashi said "We were happy and it was a great time until Sakura was born. When she was born luckily Tsunade here was the one who delivered you and she was the one who checked you out and discovered abnormalities about you. Your mother answered a few questions because she had never had a child and trusted Tsunade so she explained about her real background. Being her son and the Hokage she informed me about what happened with her being a prisoner so I started to investigate and was not happy by what I found.

It was during this time of Investigating we learned Kyuubi had been seen recently and that she was slowly coming toward Konoha. Over the next month I found thier plans for Kyuubi and not wanting them to create a weapon tried to find a way to stop it from happening. It was Harmon who found a way to stop it but the problem was that the way it had to be done it required a child to hold her in. Your mother had already told us talking would not work agianst her once she learned the truth she would kill everyone. Since we had no time to find her Kitsune ball and wish for her to be human he discovered in his travels the sealing method but the problem was that it required some one to die and an infant to seal it in.

The only infant at the time was you son when she finally appeared and I was prepared to do the sacrafice myself but I was knocked out by Harmon. When I woke up he had performed the sealing himself and used a fake face mask he got from a village he traveled to with my cloak to appear to be me. He tricked Jaraiya into summoning Gambunta saying that he needed as much chakra as he could to do the sealing.

I discovered a message from him and he asked me to protect his family as I was better able to do it. He had asked the third to see you as a hero and he tried to do it but that was for the public eye." stopping and waiting for the info to be absorbed.

Sakura said "So it was my father that did the sealing."

Arashi nodded and Naruto said "So why did you not protect me and what do you mean the public eye.

Arashi sighed and said "The person who wanted the weapon for the village in the first place was the 3rd Naruto. He could not turn you into a weapon because of the sealing method. When he discovered this he was going to kill you on the spot if I had not stopped him."

Naruto said "But he protected me and saved me."

Arashi said "He was also the one who told the council about you and played them for a fool. You want to know why he was called the professor in battle. Its because he had an uncanny ability to manilpulate those around him into thinking what he wanted them to think. He set the council up so that when they told the public he could be seen as the protective grandfather who is protecting my legacy. That way you could be manipulated in a way to be used for whatever he wished."

Naruto asked "then where were you all."

Shizune sighed and said "After I had you Tsunade took me from the village as a safegaurd so I could not be hurt since I was useless for the fighting because of labor. Jaraiya was with Harmon who was impersinating your dad and your father...

Flashback

Arashi came out of the forbidden scroll room holding his head and saw the third ready to kill the tiny infant Naruto. Arashi quickly started to fight him unfortinately the third was not alone and Danzo grabbed the baby Naruto and said "Stop or I will kill him."

Arashi stopped and turned to face Danzo when something struck the back of his head. The third put down the paperwieght he grabbed and went to get something out of one of the drawers. He returned a moment later with a small bottle and poured it down Arashi throught and then said "Dont hurt the boy."

Danzo asked "Why, hes useless to us now."

The third shook his head and said "Hes collateral. I will send Arashi to Iwa as a prisoner where they will kill him but should he escape he wont do something reckless as we have his son. I wonder who it was that did the sealing though."

Danzo said "Who cares. Just make sure that he wont be a problem."

The third said "He wont. Come, we have a council meeting to attend to." grabbing Naruto and carring him to his future hell

Jariaya who had returned to ask a question about the funeral arrangement was outside the window listened in and waited to rescue his son. After the third left he grabbed Arashi and left quickly.

end flashback

Arashi said "When I came to the damage had already been done. We tried several times to get to you but the security around you was to much for us to take out alone. So we were forced to bide our time."

Naruto said quitely for a few moments not wanting to believe what he was hearing but part of him did believe it. He finally said "What about Sakura mothers death you talked about."

Jaraiya said "Her mother felt guilty about what was happening to you and discovered me one day while I was spying on you looking for a chance to help when she offered to be a spy for me as well. She knew of the fact we were related to Arashi as he was our son and you are grandson. I agreed and for the next few years she gave me reports while she had to leave town while I was not there. We had kept the secret of Arashi being our son a secret from everyone including the 3rd because we had not liked how he span things as political chips.

It worked for a while until your mother told us something interesting."

Sakura asked "What do you mean interesting."

Arashi said "She told us about your lifespans and about how she had been poisoned by someone and would have died if it had not been for her healing abilities."

Sakura asked "but why did they poison her."

Tsunade said "They discovered her giving information on Naruto to Jariaya and tried to kill her. When she learned of this she spilt the true secrets of Kitsune blood."

Sakura looked confused and said "What secret of Kitsune blood."

Kyuubi who had remained quite for a while said "**1 pint of kitsune blood can make someone have long life like sakura and know you Naruto. Also they are telling the truth. I can since lies and they are not lying."**

Naruto was saddened by this because it meant the man he respected had lied and tried to kill him but said "The longer lifespan sakura. Kyuubi said that 1 pint of kitsune blood gives someone long life."

Arashi nodded and pulled out that had Naruto blood in it and said "She also told us of a way to make all lifes equal in time as well. She gave each of us along with a few others some blood to make us part Kitsune like you both and she said all we had to do was set our bloods with the blood of whos life we wanted to be part of or in our case you Naruto. In other words unless we are killed we will live just as long as you do and we want to know if Sakura would like to share the same amount. However there is an added bonus we all get as well."

Sakura looked confused as did Naruto and she asked "What bonus."

Arashi smiled and said "We each get Naruto bloodlines. We saw how you activated your eyes earlier so we know you were able to do what your mom could not."

Sakura asked "Then what happen to my mom."

Arashi sighed and said "She was to meet us to give us the new information when she was attacked by several of Danzos root members and mortally wounded. By the time we got there the damage had been done and we killed all of them but there was nothing we could do to save her. She asked us to protect you so thats what we plan to do."

Naruto nodded and said "So what will we do before we proceed any furthar."

Arashi sighed and said "We have kept records of everyone who attacked you Naruto as well as the problem to begin with which means about 90 percent of Konoha is responsible. The few who are not are the rookie gennins except Sasuke, Gais team, Dustin and the old man and his daughter at the ramen stand along with that teacher Iruka, and Anko and a few spies."

Sakura asked "What do you want to do with the others." unsure of what is going on.

Tsunade said "The destruction of Konoha." causing Naruto and Sakura to look at each other.

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Can Sakura and I talk for a few moments in private."

Everyone nodded and left the clearing and Naruto turned to Sakura and asked "What do you think."

Sakura looked down and shed a few tears and said "I dont know if what they said is true but if it is I dont want to go back there agian."

Naruto sighed and pulled her into a hug and said "Kyuubi said they spoke the truth so I have to believe her. Are you ok with the idea of destroying our home. Killing."

Sakura had her head on his shoulder and said "I dont know. Im scarred. I finally feel like I have something I have not had in a while and I dont want to lose it."

Naruto pulled her closer and asked "Whats that."

Sakura said "A family, thats what I feel like around you is part of a family agian. I dont want to lose it."

Naruto closed his eyes and let a tear fall and said "Sakura, when this mess is over will you marry me."

Sakura chuckled and said "Dont you think we are a little young for that."

Naruto smiled and said "We might not live to see another day and I dont want to spend another day without you by my side. I have loved you for as long as I can remember and to be with you know makes me feel whole."

Sakura smiled and softly said "Yes. But before the fight because I want to have hapiness forever."

Naruto nodded and pulled back enough to look at her face and kissed her passionatly. The sound of scribbling papere and pen made them break apart. Suddenly Jaraiya was faceplanted as Tsunade punched him and everyone came back to the field.

Shizune raised and eyebrow and asked "So how long have you both been a couple."

Naruto said "Well, um."

Sakura punched him in the arm and said "We wont be a couple much longer."

This got a few eyebrows and Arashi asked "Whys that. You both look happy together."

Sakura smiled and said "He asked me to be his wife and I agreed."

2 shouts of "Kawii." was heard and everyone covered thier ears from shizune and Tsunade screams.

Tsunade walked forward and said "Welcome to the family Granddaughter." as she pulled her into a hug.

Sakura said between gasp. "Cant...breath."

Tsunade let her go and Naruto said "So what do we do."

Arashi stepped forward and said "Welcome to hell maggotts. this is going to be fun..."


	6. Chapter 6

There comes a point in every persons life where they realize they might have just made the biggest mistake of all.

Itachi leaving Sasuke alive.

Tsunade getting drunk and sleeping with Jariaya

Jaraiya still in bed with Tsunade the next morning.

Arashi agreeing to be Hokage

Konoha fucking with a Kazama.

Naruto and Sakura both felt that the looke Arashi had on his face when he said that meant only one thing. _where fucked_

Tsunade walked over and said "Sakura follow me." and lead Sakura away with Shizune following behind her.

When all 3 of the ladies were gone Arashi said "Strip."

Naruto looked at him and said "exsqueeze me."

Jariaya walked over and said "At your current skill level you could be killed by anyone above a gennin rank so we have to get both you and Sakura up to speed fast. In order to do that we are giving both of you a gravity seal to help get not only your endurance and speed up but also your chakra levels. Now strip so we can put the seals on."

Naruto was about to say something when a scream of "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I NEED TO BE NAKED. I DONT CARE WHERE YOU PUT IT BUT I AM NOT TAKING OFF MY WRAPPINGS" echoed out of the woods

On the road back to Konoha Kakashi stoped and said "Did you hear that."

Ino looked around and said "That sounded like forehead girl."

Kakashi snickered and said "She must be getting ready to have sex." making everyone sweatdrop.

Asuma sighed and said "Lets go and finish getting back to Kono..."

He stopped when beeping sound could be heard making everyone look around and a figure immerged from the middle of the road and Asuma and Kakashi were scared because it was the missing nin Orochimaru.

Orochimaru reached into his coat and pulled out a cell phone and said "No, no, no. I said I want that order delivered to that address but the bill will come to me. Of coarse my Name is Saratobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. I gave you my credit card information. Come on, who else would I be. Ok Yes I want black olives on my half of the supreme pizza. Yes thats right, I want 2000 large supreme pizza without olives but 1 with half of it with olives. 30 minutes, ok bye." and merged back into the road leaving everyone sweatdropping.

Asuma looked at Kakashi and said "We never talk about this agian."

Kakashi looked at Asuma and said "The jounin party last year."

Asuma nodded and said "Dad fined us all last year for that one."

Kakashi shuddered as he remembered not having enough money to by his Icha Icha paradise.

Suddenly a female shout of "WHY THE HELL DOES THAT THING HAVE TO BE SO HARD AND HOT." came over the forest making everyone fly backwards from nosebleads.

Back with Sakura she was standing nacked and Tsunade had the paint brush for putting these kind of seals on with in her hand and was dipping it in the ink over the fire.

Tsunade said "Quite down or you might give people the wrong idea if they hear you. Now drink this." holding a tube that had different color liquids in it.

Sakura drank it and coughed a few times and said "What is that . It taste like blood and stuff."

Tsunade said "It is. When you wake up your body will have absorbed the properties of the blood and will have Naruto bloodline like the rest of us. I made it while you and Naruto were talking and the rest of us already drank ours."

Sakura nodded as Tsunade finished the seals.

Naruto turned and said "Whats wrong with you both. How come you both got nosebleeds." looking at Jaraiya and Arashi who were sticking cotton up thier noses.

Arashi said "You will understand when you get older. Lets finish." as he got back to working on the seals."

After finishing the seals and getting redressed the woman came back to where the guys were and Tsunade said "how much do you want to set them on."

Naruto who was stretching said "how much what."

Arashi started doing seals and touched Naruto who instantly met the earth and said "10 for now."

Tsunade acted quickly before Sakura had a chance to do anything and did the same as Arashi.

Naruto asked through strained breathing "What happen."

Arashi said "Your first lesson is to get use to these level of weights. Oh by the way, You have 48 hours to get moving or these will go off." placing an exploding tag on each of thier backs and smiled as all the adults left in a swirl of leaves.

Both kids looked at the site of the tags on the person they loved with wide eyes and both desperately tried to move.

When the adults appeared in a clearing a mile away Shizune said "Dont you think they will get mad when they find out thier duds."

Arashi scratched the back of his head and said "Duds, I wish I thought of that. I had to use real tags." as he walked by a shocked Shizune who could not tell if he was lying or not.

Back with Naruto he was trying to force himself up off the ground but had only gotten about 2 inches off the ground when he met the ground agian. Sakura had not been able to do even that yet.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said " I wont let anything happen to you Sakura."

Sakura smiled and tried to move but couldnt.

Several hours later and several curses later Naruto had made it to his knees and was locked in place while he was passed out from exhaustion. Sakura looked at him and sighed and said "Im sorry Narutokun. I dont know if I can do this."

Naruto talked in his sleep and said "You can do it Sakura." and sakura smiled until he said "Um that was good sakura, I cant believe you drank it all." as his arms gave out and he met the earth.

Unfortinately for him a dark shroud emerged around Sakura and she started to push with renewed strength and got up to her knees with narrowed eyes and slowly pushed herself off of the ground and made it to her feet with a few moments of strenous exhertion she took her first step toward Naruto with all intentions of murdering him. She got to about a foot away from him when he muttered "That was good chicken ramen Sakura. Your special broth was the best part. I hope you make some more sometime since you drunk the last of it."

Sakura blinked a moment and forgot her murderous rage and in that moment wound up facefaulting agianst Naruto head causing a reflex action to accur from his childhood and he literally jumped into the air away from the attack and was on a branch above the forest floor about 10 ft high.

Sakura blinked as she pushed herself back onto her knees and looked at him and asked "how the hell did you move so fast and far."

Naruto blinked and asked "What happened Sakura and what am I doing in a tree."

Sakura sighed and pushed herself off the ground and Naruto jumped down off the tree branch. Unfortinately he forgot the seal and he created a 5 foot crater on impact.

When the dust cleared form the explosion of him landing Naruto was standing like he was riding a horse with a look of increadable pain on his face.

Clapping could be heard and both Naruto and Sakura turned and saw Arashi standing on a tree limb with smiling and he said "good job you both. Tomorrow the real training begins. Each week we will up your gravity seals so you will continue to improve. Rest for now. Training begins in 6 hours." and left in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "We are in hell."

Naruto only nodded and fell backwards on the ground and fell back to sleep with Sakura a few moments later.

Tsunade looked at Shizune and said "Your genjutsu skills are almost as good as your medical. They should sleep well tonight."

Shizune nodded and wne and sat agianst a tree by both sleeping teens.

The next day Team 10 and what was left of team 7 arrived at the gates and immediately went to the Hokage tower.

The third was reading a copy of Icha Icha paradise when they walked in and he looked at them and asked "Where are the other two members of team 7 Kakashi." with a smile on his face.

Sasuke snarled and said "The dobe and the banshee both got selected by a sannin to be trained."

The third blinked and said "Explain."

Asuma said "After we were attacked by some bandits and Naruto revealed a bloodline we continued on the mission and encounter 2 missing nins and Jaraiyasama took them out. He took Naruto away for a few moments and came back saying he needed to find Tsunade. Around a half hour later we encountered another set of missing nin. Zabuza of the mist and some girl. Tsunade and Jaraiya appeared and made them flee. They then claimed they promised Naruto father and Sakura grandmother that they would train them and took both before we had a chance to say anything. We were on our way back when Sasuke was attacked by someone who he believed was his brother."

The thirds eyes narrowed and asked "Is that all."

Ino said "Dont forget that guy who was talking on a cell phone ordering pizza claiming to be the Hokage." with smile on her face.

The third screamed "GET OUT." and everyone left in a hurry. After they were gone a figure appeared in the darkness and the third said "This is troubling. Its a good thing those Iwa nins took him away before now."

The figure just nodded and said "I still think you should have killed the boy when you had the chance."

The third said "He is of no consoquence. I am suprised about the Sakura girl. I did not even know her mother besides the info we got when she was spying for Jaraiya. He was one of the fools who actually respected Arashi wishes."

The figure nodded before leaving in a swirl of leaves."

Timeskip 5 months

5 figures stood at the gates of Konoha and the gaurds asked "Who are you and what is your business here."

Tsunade looked at him and asked "Do you need glasses. I am Tsunade and this is Shizune and Sakura my apprentices."

Jaraiya started his dance and said "I am the toad sage Jaraiya and my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled as he grabbed Sakura arm and put it in his as they started to walk past the gaurds into the city.

Sakura smiled and said "to the end of times the leaves burn brightest when in a pile."

Naruto snickered and said "True especially when they are old and dried." as they walked toward the Hokage tower.

On there way there Sakura stopped and said "Well well well, if it is not Ino."

Ino turned and blinked and said "Sakura Haruno, is that you."

Sakura said "Not anymore."

Ino blinked and said "What do you mean forehead."

Naruto said "Leave my wifes forehead out of it Ino." as he circled her in his arms getting a fainted ino in the road ahead of them.

Naruto leans foreward and ask "good enough." in a whisper to which sakura just nods.

A figure said "Yo, been a long time." from the tree above them.

A voice behind Kakashi said "It has at that Kakashi no baka." with a smile on its face.

Kakashi blinked and looked behind him and saw a second Naruto and Sakura said "You promised those would only be used in the bedroom Narukun."

Naruto said "Im sorry Sakuhime." as he kissed her and Kakashi flew backwards from a nosebleed.

Shizune said "Do you both have to do that."

Naruto and Sakura said together "Yes." as they broke apart and started walking toward the Hokage tower with the rest of the party.

On the way they got several looks of suprise as they finally made it to the Hokage tower. As they walked into the room the third was working on his paperwork and looked up and stopped and said "Jaraiya, Tsunade, its a suprise to see you agian. I was shocked when I heard about you both taking on apprentices."

Jaraiya said "I promised Arashi before the sealing that I would look after his son. I had a few people do it for me while I was away from the village but I still did not do a good job so I saw the kid after tsunade caught me doing research and it was lucky we met. I had talked to Tsunade after that when I saw his teammate her and remember her saying something to Shizune about taking pink hair girl as an apprentice also. I brought her just in time to stop some missing nin and then we took them so Kakashi could focus on the Uchiha."

The third thought for a moment and said "I suppose thats best considering though I wonder why you talk so freely about the seal Jaraiya."

Naruto said "I have no secrets from Sakura, Hokagesama."

The third put his hands in a ram sign to check for a genjutsu and after finding none said "And why is that Naruto."

Sakura said "What kind of husband keeps secrets from his wife Hokagesama. Especially about the Kyuubi sir."

The third droppen his pipe and sat mouthed agape and said "How did this happen."

Sakura said "Well we spent so much time together training we fell in love and then Naruto asked me to marry him. I agreed and we were married last week..."

Flashback what really happened

Naruto stood at the front of the church in Tea country. The Dyamo looked at him and said "Are you sure young man. After this theres no backing out."

Naruto said "No way that would happen."

The Dyamo sighed and the music started to play. Shizune and Tsunade took turns comming out and throwing flowers on the ground Both wore a blue dress that was form fitting. Sakura appeared next in a white dress being lead by Jaraiya who took his time getting down the isle.

Finally the Dyamo asked "Who gives this woman away."

Shizune, Tsunade, Arashi and only Naruto could hear it Kyuubi said "We do."

The Dyamo nodded as Naruto put Sakura arms in his and said "You asked for a simple wedding so do you Sakura, take this man as you husband till death do you part."

Sakura said "No, instead I take him now and forever."

The Dyamo smiled and said "Do you Naruto take this woman as your wife."

Naruto said "Till the end of time. I do."

Naruto recieved a punch in the side and Arashi handed him a gold chain that he put around Sakuras neck. Sakura recieved one as well from Tsunade and did the same for Naruto. Arashi nodded and Tsunade and him both started doing handseals as the preacher said "You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto and Sakura leaned forward and kissed and at that moment both Arashi and Tsunade finished and said "Secret arts: Soul of the Abyss sealing" and touched both of them on the back and both were consumed by a white light. When the light faded both Naruto and Sakura were passed out still locked in each others arms.

The Dyamo asked "Was that really necessary what ever it was."

Arashi said "It was requested by both of them."

The Dyamo nodded and left as Shizune and Arashi grabbed the newlyweds and shushined back to thier room.

End flashback

Sakura continued "After the ceremony we were given the day off to rest and then continue to train so we could return."

The third seemed deep in thought for a moment and Naruto said "So when is the exams Hokagesama."

The Hokage broke out of his thoughts and reached into his drawer and said "Tomorrow at 11 am at the accademy in room 301."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade said "Remember both of you. When not in the test after getting something to eat I want you both to stay at my family clan house. I dont want anyone interupting your training until we finish completely or spying on the secret of it."

Both nodded and walked out the room to go have some fun at the house after eating some ramen.

After they were gone the third dropped his smile and asked "What were you both thinking. I was worried about them."

Jaraiya sighed and said "Atasuki are on the move. When I found out about it I decided to get Tsunade to help with the training. What I said about her having a promise Sakura grandmother was true so I had no choice but to bring her as well but it worked out great. They both got stronger. Naruto calmed down and thinks now and Sakura keeps him in check but her stamina has increased to keep up with him. After the exams we will be taking both back with us so that we can protect them."

The third sighed. All he knew about Atasuki is that they wanted to form an army from the demon vessels. They would not act until they got all 9 so it was in the best interest of the village to keep Naruto out of thier hands.

The third looked at his students and asked "What happens if they capture one or both of them."

Tsunade said "No problem. We secretly put a seal on them while training that they think will help but is actually a suicide seal. All we have to do is activate it and both will die within ten minutes no matter where they are but it will only be a last resort."

The third nodded and said "Good, Dismissed." and both left thinking _sucker._


	7. Chapter 7

That evening when Naruto and Sakura entered thier room in Tsunade home they quickly stripped of everything in less then 3 seconds. The one thing that all there training had done was increase thier speed. Naruto after removing the last item quickly grabs Sakura and carries her bridal style toward the bed.

Sakura smiled and said "Is my little fox horny."

Naruto smiled and said "just as much as you are. I can smell your pheramones all the way across this village. Remember what happened with Kiba."

Sakura snickered at the memory.

Flashback

Naruto and Sakura were sitting at the ramen stand eating when Kiba came in and snuck up behind Sakura and sniffed her around the neck area and said "You are so sexy looking, whats your name babe."

Naruto who knew what was causing this said "Leave my wife alone buddy."

Kiba turned and blinked and said "Naruto, is that you."

Naruto just nodded and kiba said "Wait, hold up, did you say wife. When the hell did you get married to..." he looked at the girl and realised it was Sakura and said "This rappid fangirl. You must be desp..."

He never finished that sentence as three things happened in the blink of an eye. 1, he was punched off the ground by Naruto. 2 Sakura punched him toward the Hokage monument and 3. A modified exploding tag was attached to him so when he hit the monument it said "Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki have returned." with grafity. Poor Kiba was aprehended by ABNU within a few moments and made to start cleaning the monument.

end flashback.

Sakura smirked and pulled Naruto into a kiss as she flipped him and got on top and said "This time its my turn to be in charge." and she began getting a steady rythem going.

Naruto started to match her pace and the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the house.

When Tsunade and Jariaya arrived 20 minutes later it sounded like a war zone was going on. Tsunade turned to Jaraiya and said "Hotel."

Jaraiya just nodded and both left.

Shizune who was in her room thought _next lesson, privacy jutsu._ as she covered her head with a pillow to drown out the noise.

The next day when Naruto and Sakura appeared at the accademy Naruto was dressed in an almost replica of the yondiame signature dress except instead of Yondaime on the back he had MR. FOX

Sakura was dressed like Tsunade except all in black and a cloak just like Narutos except hers said MRS. FOX

Sasuke snorted as he saw both of them arive and said "You look even weaker now then you did before."

Sakura said "Whatever." as she walked by him with Naruto following. When they made it to the second floor Naruto thought _time for the payback plan ready._

Sakura thought _sure dear, ill handle the genjutsu._ and began making handsigns. When she finished Naruto screamed "KYUUBIS BACK AND HES PISSED" pointing out the window. Everyone looked out the window and they saw the Kyuubi in her fox form standing outside and said "**I will eat you all this time"** and several people ran away for fear of thier lifes while the ones who knew of the first genjutsu detected this one and dispelled it. Of the 75 teams in the hall only 40 were left.

A gennin with a bandage across his face said "That was not nice brat." spittin out the words toward Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and said "Next time someone calls me demon or attacks me I break the seal so I think I have all the ball now." as he walked by the now paled looking GENNINSfor those of you who dont know they are actually chunnins

Naruto thought _that was perfect dear, im glad dad and granny did this for us_

Sakura thought _yes, it helps to talk without moving our lips_

Team 7 made it to the test room and Kakashi appeared and said "Im glad to see you all agian."

Naruto smiled and pulled out a 3 prong kunia and started to clean dirt out from under his nails and said "hmm, did you say something Kakashi no baka." making Kakashi pale at the site and flashes of his sensie went through his head. By the time he recovered they had already went inside and two headbands were on the floor with a scroll.

Kakashi reached down and picked all three items up and opened the scroll before reading it. The message was simple

**Kakashi no Baka**

**I asked you to watch over Naruto for me but I never told you he was my son. The third betrayed us and caused the Kyuubis attack and then tried to send me to Iwa as a prisoner. I escaped and now with a few friends the leaf shall pay for thier crimes agianst my family. If you dont want to fight agianst me remove your headband and leave the village and head to rain country. If you keep the headband and attack any of my army then you will be eliminated.**

**Arashi Kazama.**

At that moment all hell broke loose. Several walls around the village exploded as did several building inside the village thanks to falling clay bombs. Naruto nodded and kicked Sasuke upside the head sending him flying toward Gaara who used his sand to grab him and plant him head first into the ground knocking him out.

Naruto and Sakura both put thier hands in two symbols and said "Gravity KIA." and both disappeared shocking all the gennins from Konoha as several chunnins that had just appeared in the room started getting killed before they even knew what was happening. Suddenly the Hokage monument exploded sending large boulders raining down on the village

Several people dropped henges and started to attack everyone who wore leaf headbands but the gennins.

Sakura appeared and threw a scroll to Shikamaru and said "Dont leave this room without knowing why there is a war. That scroll explains the truth." and disappeared agian.

Gaara walked to a window and used his sand to blow it out and jumped out and said "Force sleep Jutsu" and suddenly the giant sand Raccoon Shukaku came out and started stomping on buildings. Outside the walls of the city Gambunta, Manda and Katsyu appeared and began attacking the village.

A silver haired gennin walked over to Sasuke body removing his leaf headband and put on a sound one and picked up Sasuke broken body and melted into the floor.

Suddenly a large clay snake appeared and started to wrap around the Hokage tower.

The third up till this point was shocked at what happened in the span of 10 seconds. His peaceful village was completely consumed in a war. Enemy ninjas could be seen entering the village from different parts of the village. The escape routes had been destroyed with the Hokage monument and it was going to be a massacre. Nothing he did could stop that.

A voice behind him said "Beautiful isnt it Saratobi, Its what you wanted to always have. The strongest army ever inside the village walls. However this time it is your enemies army."

The third turned and paled at the site of Arashi Kazama standing there. Just as he was about to say something Danzo appeared next to the third and said "I told you we should have killed him."

Itachi appeared next to Arashi and said "Danzos mine."

A boy appeared beside Danzo and a guy in a swirl mask appeared and said "Tobi take new boy."

Danzo said "Sai, kill him." and both Sai and tobi left

Itachi said "Shall we." and Danzo jumped out the window with Itachi following.

Arashi said "Lets dance.

Naruto and Sakura appeared at he one place he always wanted to have some fun. The council chambers.

As they appeared the council members were all waiting to learn what to do because of the fighting. All clanheads had done evacuated so all that was left were the civilian council members.

Naruto smiled and said "By orders of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha you are all sentenced to death for crimes agianst his son. Me." and he enjoyed the shocked look on all of there faces.

Sakura nodded and both disappeared in blurs and the shower of bloods began. Naruto and Sakura both stabbed one of the eight points they had learned and both smiled at each person they killed. Why you ask. Simple, with the info her mother and Jaraiya gathered they learned most of Naruto problems came from this place so it was payback. As the last man was screaming two blurs appeared next to him. A kunia in the heart and one in the middle of his eyes.

Sakura said "Payback is a dish best served cold."

An ABNU came busting in and said "What was..." his words ended in his throught as he saw Sakura and Naruto standing in the middle of the dead bodies. He started to do handseals until a sword removed his head.

Naruto said "What kept you idiots."

Zabuza said "We had a game to see who could get the most heads."

Naruto asked "Who won."

Kisame said "We dont want to talk about it."

Sakura asked "Why."

Haku sighed and said "Someone told zetsu he was bipolor."

Naruto winced and said "Ouch, anything left."

Zabuza said "He killed them all making us end in a tie."

Naruto sighed and said "Thats ok, Go to root headquaters. The one who gets the most kills will get a signed copy of grandpas book."

Both men smiled evily as they left in a swirl of mist.

Haku said "Sakura, control your husband please." as she stepped into an ice mirror and left.

Sakura turned and was about to say something when a huge explosion rocked the stadium area of the village. Naruto looked at Sakura and asked "Who was that."

Sakura said "Who knows but they are powerful."

They both left in a blur and appeared on the roof a few moments later. They looked and were shocked at the site that greated them.

Shizue landed next to them and asked "Who brought that."

Naruto said "Truthfully, I dont know but is is ugly."

Shukaku stepped on the building next to Naruto and said "Narutosan, is that a friend or enemy."

Naruto said "I dont know, just watch what he does for now Gaara, if he is an enemy we will tag team him."

Shukaku just nodded his head and started to crush more buildings on his walk.

Temari landed next to them and said "I still cant believe what you dad did to the seal to let him control the demon like that Narutosan."

Naruto was about to say something when another explosion happened and Naruto looked and saw a giant bee apear.

The spider that was in the stadium said "Hmmm, looks like somebody brought me lunch."

Naruto sighed as he saw the bee fly toward the spider and they began to fight. Sakura asked "Who the hell brought all the summons. I know the frogs, snake, slugs, and racoon as well as the clay snake but who brought the spider and the bee."

A calm voice said "The bee is a summon of a clan from Iwa. As for the spider I have know idea.

Naruto turned and said "So whats your choice Shino."

Shino said "I cant go against my clan and they say to support the Sandiame."

Naruto sighed and said "Kankuro, hes yours." and a figure stepped forward and three puppets in front of him and started to battle Shino.

All of team 10 appeared on the roof and Asuma asked "Why are you doing this Naruto."

Naruto said nothing as he said "whose side are you on Asuma."

Asuma said "me and my team will fight for my father."

Naruto nodded and said "And I must fight for mine."

Sakura looked at Ino and said "Whats your decision Ino."

Ino said "Sensie already said it."

Sakura nodded and looked down when 5 figures appeared beside Naruto wearing sound headbands and said "Orochimaru sends his regards as the package has been delivered."

Naruto said "Take on team 10 then. I am waiting for something so I have to refrain for a little while."

They nodded and all charged at team 10 who jumped across the buildings roofs to get more fighting room.

As they left Naruto said What about you Kakashi. Do you fight for or agianst dad."

Kakashi who walked out of the shadow of the water tower said "I may not like them but I have to protect the village. Even if I believe its wrong."

Naruto sighed and said "Its what I was afraid of. Kabuto, did Sasuke live."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and said "He is fine besides a few broke bones that are easily fixed. Orochimarusama is most pleased with it."

A flare was seen in the distance and Naruto nodded and said "then enjoy Kakashi. Temari, the mutts coming in from the west are yours. Sakura, mom, lets go."

Both nodded and jumped off the roof following Naruto toward where the flair was seen.

The sandiame was panting on one knee as Arashi stood not to far away looking smug. The third started to do handseals when a senbon needle pierced his hand. He looked to his right and screamed "Who the fuck are you."

The girl said "My name is ken and Orochimaru sends his regards." as she threw another bunch of senbons at the third who dodged to the side only to have a kunia go in his leg. He tried to pull it out when a sword appeared at his throwt. He looked and saw Orochimaru standing behind him with Grasscutter.

Orochimaru smiled and said "An eye for an eye and a life for a life." as he stabbed the Sandiame in the heart with the grasscutter killing him.

Arashi raised and eyebrow and Orochimaru said "He poisoned me when he found out I wanted to be the Yondaime. I hated you at first because I thought you did it but later learned it was him. I was forced to switch bodies the first time after that."

Arashi nodded and saw a flare go off in the distance and said "theres the signal."

Orochimaru nodded and followed Arashi out of the room.

Itachi smirked. Once he got Danzo to fight him he quickly captured him with his sharingan and now watched as Danzo cried for him mommy while every episode of the wiggles, barney, teletubbies and blues clues played over and over in front of him. He loved making grown men cry. He saw the flare go off in the distance and stoped the technique while pulling out his Katana and cut Danzos head off before jumping toward the flare. All over the village similar scenes were seen as more and more people took off toward the flare.

Asuma was panting as he looked at the 5 people who had been fighting him when popping noises went off behind him. he turned and saw all members of his team go up in smoke. He looked around and started to walk away when he heard a person say "Tobi, Tobi, Tobi." He blinked and turned and flowed the sound only for a drawing of a tiger to come out and pounce on him pinning him to the ground.

Sai asked "Is it always that fun to play with peoples immotions."

Tobi said "Yes. Tobi thinks so."

Sai nodded and smoke the joint Tobi gave him and said "This is good shit."

A man with a sword made out of bone said "Kagebunshin" before stabbing Asuma in the heart who was still pinned under the drawing.

Kakashi looked shocked as the person he was fighting went up in a puff of smoke and looked around. He had watched as Shino and then Asuma and his team had started to fight going in different direction. He was now confused when Jariaya landed beside him and said "Arashi waiting for you at the relay point. Come on and everything will be explained." as he jumped away.

Kakashi just followed not knowing what else to do.

As the sounds of battle ended and all the summons disappeared the smoke of the leaf village could be seen everywhere.

Arashi landed in the middle of the crowd and said "Im glad you all got my message. Did everything go as planned."

Hiashe stepped forward and said "yes, the hyuuga council has been eliminated so that we can finally have one family."

Inoichi said "we also recieved your word and evacuated our families away from the fighting through the route you gave us."

The Nara and Akamichi clan head also nodded.

Shino appeared and said "The decoy mission also worked and we were able to get all the scrolls from the library."

Kakashi who had arrived and heard all of this asked "Whats going on and why are you all acting as though this was nothing."

Naruto said "Thats what it was Kakashi. The leaf village has been corrupted by its own greed and we had to clense it so the leaf village would survive."

Jaraiya said "We spent the last 12 years preparing for this. The leaf village is a ninja village and when we let the civilians and war horses rule over us so we had to clense it."

Hiashe said "each of our clans had also been effected by this and we needed drastic options to correct it."

Arashi said "This was the price for not only the survivol of the leaf village but also the future of our children. You must decide now Kakashi what you will do. Since we dont know who all lived and died right now you can be dismissed and leave or you can stay and help us become the leaf it was in the past before war."

Kakashi looked at everone and said "I guess I will..."

_**This is where you must decide. If you were Kakashi, would you leave or stay or would you try and attack. Below are what will happen to him with his choice.**_

**A**

"I guess I will leave. I dont think I can live in a village that would commit genocide on itself." and he turned and walked away to live a life of lonliness and heart ache.

**B**

"I guess I will stay and help. One question thought. Did anyone see where my book went." making everyone sweatdrop before laughing and walking back inside the village to start repairs.

**C**

"I guess I will..." and he did the handsigns for Chidori and charged at Arashi who held up a rasengan and shoved it into his face before Kakashi died. Arashi sighed and said "Lets begin a new my friends as he walked back into the village.


	8. Chapter 8

I wrote this story for one reason only. I felt that most of what we see in the anime and the magna is lies. I notice hidden reactions that someone purposely put there to make you wonder if not everything is as it sees. The main one is Itachi Uchiha. He had Naruto in a hotel room with Kisame there and after he beats the shit out of his brother he decides to run away leaving Naruto. That seemed to convienent for me as he could have grabbed Naruto when he ran by him as he was escaping. Sure he might have sacraficed Kisame but then he would have the Kyuubi. But the way he acted it was like he really did not want Naruto

Another thing I find interesting is that even with Atasuki plans for Naruto Orochimaru could have killed him in the forest of death but did not. He knew they were a threat to him so why not get rid of thier motivation. He is to precise at killing not to use a deathblow after he put the 5 star seal on Naruto.

My reason for this story is simple. Who do you really trust and who is actually good or not. Think about it and this story is done.

As for the multiple choice I think Kakashi should have a choice of what happens so that is just for everyone to see what could happen. Keep telling me your choice but this is my last update on this story,

I might make a companion but I want to finish some of my others first


	9. Chapter 9

I must make a confession about this story. I did kill it but for a reason. I decided there will be another story that will pick up after the downfall of the old Konoha. Since everyone has voted they want Kakashi to stay he will and help rebuild a new Konoha. Sakura and Naruto romance will be better but they had to get strong for a reason. With at least 1/3 of the ninja of Konoha now dead and most of the civilians killed or ran of it makes Konoha vulnerable. I want to finish a few of my other story before I make the sequel to this story. As for the question about the jutsu at the wedding if you read what Naruto and Sakura said or rather _**THOUGHT**_ durring the hall meeting before entering the classroom you will see the jutsu lets them communicate without speaking out loud. I hope everyone forgives me but I had to make the 3rd, Danzo, the hyuuga council, the old council and a few other people die. I could not kill the third without killing Asuma because he was loyal to his father but I did not kill Konohamaru and his friends. You will see them later in my other story. I could have just added it to this story but it will be like a 3 year timeskip and alot will change in that time so thats why I decided on another story. This one was just a basic epilogue of sorts to tell you how Arashi alive, who Naruto family is, What happened to get to the future plots and also giving Sasuke to Orochimaru and getting rid of Atasuki becuase they are good guys so they will be leaf ninja now. Gaara wont be Kazekage and his father will still be alive so that also had to be explained so I hope that answers your questions. I know alot of you are mad about killing it like this but at least I did leave it on an ending that will be the bases of the sequal. Until then thanks and sorry.


End file.
